We Are A Demon
by unboundheart
Summary: 2 minds, 2 pokemon, 1 body, these two are pulled out of there withdrawn world by a nice girl with a warm smile. but the peaceful day don't last forever as they learn more about there past and the people who want there power for themselves. ( not the best at summaries Rated M for swearing, violence, and maybe lemons, but i'm not sure)
1. prologue

**Authors note**

 **Hi every one welcome to the first chapter of my first story. I hope it's OK I'm still new at writing these.**

 **Helpful criticism is encouraged but don't just be flat out insulting**

 **Me: …oh yeah no one's here ill just do the disclaimer**

 **Unboundheart does not own Pokémon**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **15 Years Ago candlewood town**

It was midnight outside, the rain was pouring so intensely that you could've barely heard your own footsteps on the ground. In the rain a lone figure in a cloak was running as fast as I could to the building on the far end of town. The figure doing its best to not make a sound for fear of being seen. Finally it was at its destination a building named "Ms. Mystic's orphanage". It was a yellow brick building which resembled and apartment complex a total of 4 floors and an attic. The figure smiles thinking this would go off without a hitch. Until it head the blubbering of its cargo under the cloak. Pulling back the right side of its cloak revealing its red and white fur, the figure sees its payload. An infant zangoose on the verge of crying.

"Don't start now you little piece of shit". The figures voice revealing its female. She gives the kid a nasty look which seems to scare him into silence

"Better" she say slightly relived but still irritated, she turns the knob only to find the door is locked. "I hate my life" she whispers as her previous anger comes back. She spots a fire escape and smirks "Bingo".

She leaps up onto it and climbs the stairs until she finds a window on the second floor. Holding the child under her arm digging her claws under the window she lifts it with ease and jumps inside. Landing gracefully on her feet she spies around the room. She see the head of the orphanage, a gardevoir sleeping peacefully in her bed "perfect" she whispers a smile appearing instead of a smirk coming to her face.

She sneaks past the owner of the building and pulls back her cloak again revealing the child to the outside. Taking the kid in both hands she places him on the bedside nightstand. A cocky smile comes on her face. She sets the alarm on the night stand to 3 minutes ahead and puts it back down next to the child. Soon after she places a note she'd been carrying next to the clock She whispers "bye bye" as she waves to the kid her cocky smile still on her face. Sneaking past the psychic type she leaps out the window and goes down the fire escape. She put her paws in the air and thinks " _freedom at last"_ and bolts of in the opposite direction of the building

Back in the building the alarm sets off frightening the child into crying. The resulting combination of sounds rouse the gardevoir to wakefulness. "No way it can be morning" she looks to her alarm and turns it off. She notices a blurry red and white figure on her nightstand. "Huh?" she says as she reaches forward to the pair of glasses next to the alarm clock. Putting them on the world comes into view and she notices the infant zangoose still crying and wailing. "What the? How'd you get in here?" she gets off her bed revealing her hot pink nightshirt and walks in front of the child she reaches for the kid but stops when she notices the note. Picking the note up the gardevior reads it

It read _"I can't keep this kid he's nothing but a problem. You do whatever you want with him because I'm not keeping him. If it's any consolation the headaches name is Noel and I'm not giving a last name because I don't want this kid finding me in the future. Good luck he's your problem now."_

She read the paper appalled, crinkling it up she threw it across the room having it land behind the dresser. She turns back the crying zangoose and pick him up. "You poor child being abandoned in such a terrible way." She cradles the kid in her arms her soothing voices seems to calm him. "Well I'll take care of you from now on you won't be left again." Upon looking down at the child she notices a strange black mark on the right side of his neck. It appears to be three thorn covered branches interlocking in a circle. "Weird dirt smudge" she inquires out loud. licking her thumb she rubs it only to discover that its part of the child. "Oh" she says upon realizing her mistake.

She looks at the door way thinking of the route she would have to take to take the child to the room with the other orphans. "I do NOT have the energy for that" she said out loud. She just placed the child in her bed and laid on the opposite side. She held the child close and whispered "good night" to him as she fell asleep. The kid fell asleep with a warm smile. For the first time Noel felt loved

* * *

 **Six years later**

Noel was now 7 years old and was doing things on his own. One notable thing was he seemed to stay away from the other children at the orphanage. He was too scared to talk to others. It made him feel awkward. But being alone didn't really upset him. One day while helping Ms. Mystic with shopping he notices a manga shop. The flashy characters and art instantly caught his attention. Ms. Mystic seemed to pick up on this a bought him one. And to this day he's been hooked on these books, reading them any time he could. Of course the other children thought of him as odd for being so withdrawn.

One day a riolu from the group of kids at the orphanage stepped up to him. "H-hi Noel were playing tag and I wanted to know if you felt like playing". Noel closes his manga and looks at the small aura Pokémon, nervousness clear on his face. "Oh uhhh sure but I n-never played before so I hope I'm not a problem nick. The riolu smiled "nah you'll be fine c'mon" he grabs Noel hands and takes him to the backyard. Noel saw the other kids. Alan the machop, Michelle the eevee, Penny the bunery, Aden the aron, Kenneth the snivy, and the twins Ella the plusle and Emma the minum. They all saw Nick and smiled but there faces turn to ones of confusion upon seeing Noel.

Finally after the most intense awkward silence Michelle speaks up "uhh no offense but why is Noel here" people seemed shocked and relived that Michelle finally spoke. "He'll be playing with us" the riolu voices. The kid faces we're still indifferent as they looked at him. Noel finally speaks up after another awkward silence. H-hello G-glad to play everyone" he speaks while bowing his head slightly. Alan quickly gets a smile on his faces. "Well if he's playing he's gotta be IT cus he's a newbie. "Understood" Noel speaks with his usual slight bow. "But like a weirdo like you could get any of us" Alan say with a smug look. "S-sorry" Noel says sounding nervous. Penny face paws "you don't apologize for something like that" "I'm sorry" he apologizes again. This time they all face paws at his response "let's just play" Kenneth say desperate to end this bit. Every one yells simultaneously "OK!"

Just like that the kids form a circle around him. They have 10 seconds to run and get far from him. They all shout "READY!" and get ready to move 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. GO. Noel burst forward going after Penny first she tries to hop away but noel seems so fast she doesn't know when to dodge and is tagged out. He targets the twins next they try to get away by jumping on top of the dumpster But Noel seems to lift it with one hand, tilt it, and catch them both in the other hand. After putting them on the ground he burst toward Michelle and tagged her too. He sees Kenneth next near a tree. As he rushes him the snivy tries to use his vines to climb the tree. But upon reaching the top Noel had already jumped up and beaten him there. Tapping him on the head he leaped from the tree and landed in front of nick and tags him. Looking he sees Aden on the windowsill. Unsheathing his claws he scales the building and grabs him. He then jumps off and lands gracefully on his feet. He then sees his final target. Alan. He runs at him but he hears Alan yell "stay away from me you monster!" Noel stops to a skid in front of him a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry what's the problem" Alan points at the young zangoose "you're a freak no normal pokémon could do what you just did you monster." Noel steps toward him "I'm sorry is there anyway I could…" Alan takes a step back "stay away from me." he turns and runs as the other kids join him. Noel saw all there scared faces, even Nick didn't want to be near him. As he figured that there was no hope of him becoming friends with these people he felt pain. This wasn't the loneliness he was used to. This loneliness was forced upon him and was probably there to stay. He looked down at his paws and thought _"am I a monster? A… a demon?"_

* * *

 **Author note**

 **Me: hey guys hope you liked the prologue of "We Are a Demon".**

 **And let me introduce Noel.**

 **Noel: H-hey everyone I'm very G-glad to be here.**

 **I hope you enjoyed S-some of my past.**

 **?: I better be comin too ya dumb writer.**

 **?: Me too.**

 **Me: maybe, maybe not.**

 **Hope you guys keep on reading**

 **Unbound heart, out**


	2. prologue second half

**Author note**

 **Me: hello people unboundheart here, with the second half of the prologue.**

 **Noel: H-hello everyone glad to be back.**

 **?: Please tell me I'll be in this chapter.**

 **?: Me too ya prick.**

 **Me: yeah, yeah don't worry your pretty little heads. Noel disclaimer please?**

 **Noel: u-unboundheart d-does not own Pokémon, just us OC's.**

 **Prologue part 2**

* * *

 **1 year later, Noel's POV:**

After that incident at my home I had completely taken myself away from other pokemon. Not like they wanted to be near me. After the "event" other kids stayed away from me because Alan spread rumors I was to be avoided. It also didn't help that similar shows of my strength had been shown at school. Stuff like jumping on the schools roof and treetops in a single bound. Or shooting an electro ball and a flamethrower out of my hands in battle class. Or lifting the teacher's desk with 1 paw whenever they drop something under it. Even with Ms. Mystic comforting me I still felt sad and depressed when kids backed away. Like I had this force field that pushed them away. All I had was my video games, my manga, my anime, and my sad tortured mind. After a day of other pokemon's stares and negative comments about me I was lying in bed waiting for sleep to overtake me.

* * *

 **Noel's dreamscape**

Finally my eyes grow heavy enough and I pass into slumber. When I open my eyes I see myself in my usual dream scape. It a pure white circular area with single roads leading in different directions. They lead to emotions, good memories, bad memories, notes on things to remember, dreams and, a locked and chained door where my insanity, doubts, and insecurities lie. Last but not least was a place with no road in the distance. It was between good and bad memories. It was a forest filled with thorn covered branches. The ground underneath was either dying or dead. The whole area just seemed like it was out to kill me. I was always afraid to go there, until today when I finally built up the courage. It felt like I was being called there. but at the same time it was pushing me away.

I burst forward toward the dead forest everything about me screaming no, except my body. I stop right at the forest edge, fear trying it's best to force me away. I grit my teeth and force my feet forward and set off into the forest. Just walking in here is depressing but I still continue forward. As I walk I hear footsteps making my ears perk. I frantically look around trying to find the source but see nothing. I continue onward until I reached the center of the forest. In the center I see the biggest tree out of them all. towering higher then I can see. My ears perk up as I hear the footsteps behind me again, I do a 180 degree turn to see what it is.

Upon seeing my "company" I promptly fall on my butt and back off on the ground. It wasn't some grotesque being. No. it was me but different. This me was the same in body, height, and probably weight. But his fur was grayish and his eyes we're mostly red and terrifying. Around his neck he had the same birthmark as me but the branches extended so that they looked like his entire body was tattooed by them. The detail was amazing enough to make it look like the branch would stab his eye if it wasn't already a part of him. He also had a way different energy than me. Intimidating, strong, and angry. But in his eyes I see something… familiar.

"Who-who are you?" I speak out in a very much failed attempt to sound intimidating. "You ya idiot." the mirror image says in a deep and commanding voice. "Huh w-w-what are you talking about." the figure face paws and groans. "Alright lemme explain this reeeal slow since it appears ya got a case of dumbass brain." "Ya know those big things you've been doing, the strength, speed and, throwing non typed move out your hands, that's me" he says pointing his claw at himself. "H-how?" I speak some fear going away as I look in his eyes seeing something I knew but couldn't put my paw on. "Well ya know when you need a boost or help doing something. That's when I take the reins." I stand up now my fear gone as I figure out what I see in his eyes. "Oh w- well thank you." I say giving my signature bow. Oddly enough after my initial shock my fear was gone and in fact I found his company relaxing. I felt…. Protected.

"Well it was nice playin meet the mirror but if ya don't mind I've gotta life of solitude to return to." the clone says before heading for the big tree. "Wait." I yell out loud not stuttering for once. The clone turns and steps in front of me "what'cha want." I flinch but stand my ground I finally speak out "I want to be your friend." This catches my copy off guard. his eyes widened in shock. "Wha?" "I could see it in your eyes. You have the same loneliness that my eyes do. You want to make friends but you just seem to not be able to. That's why I want us to be friends. So both of our sadness's can disappear forever." he looks at me for a long time with an indifferent expression before smirking and laughing. "Your hilarious kid." he says in between laughs. He final stops and smiles at me. "And lemme tell you that you have no idea what you're in for." He extends his paw and waits for me. For the first time in years I smile a genuine smile, not the fake one I use to make Ms. Mystic stop worrying. I had a friend for once.

As I take his hand something amazing happens. The big tree at the center of the forest glows and blooms. Leaves sport all over it showing the most beautiful shades of green. Its dark thick bark turns soft and brown. Me and my other look in amazement and then a question pops in my head. "What's your name?" I ask not taking my eyes off the tree "don't have one." he answers as he stares on as well. 'Hmm alright then from now on you will go by Leon". He turns to me a sly smirk on his face. "Leon? Real original." "S-shut up." I say as I playfully push him. He gives me a playful punch in the arm which hurt like hell as we continue to look at the new tree.

* * *

 **Quick note:** _"this text is regular thinking"_

 _~ this text is Noel thinking toward Leon ~_

 _ **(This is Leon thinking to Noel)**_

* * *

 **One month later**

I was sitting alone at a bench during recess reading one of my manga. Ever since Leon came into my life things had gotten easier. I sometimes looks forward to sleep so I can talk to my one friend. But sometimes he takes control and tries to make me talk to other pokemon. But I always manage to get back in the driver's seat before he can do anything. As I read the book I see a pair of cream color feet over it. I look up to see an extremely pretty audino looking at me with an enchanting smile. I quickly blush upon seeing her.

"Hi my name is Alexis Nuveil, I'm new here" she extends a paw to me. But I'm too focused on her eyes to even notice the gesture. I just keep staring at her face unable to take my eyes off. _ **(EARTH TO LOVERBOY SHES TALKING TO YOU!)**_ Leon's yelling snaps me out of it and I quickly take her hand shacking it nervously. "H-hi I'm N-N-N-N-Noel nice to M-m-meet you. _ **(smooooth.)**_ _~ shut up Leon. ~_ "Well I've been here for a week and everyone is super nice." "But I always notice you sitting alone. Why is that?" I look away now wanting nothing more than to avoid eye contact. "I'm a freak, a weirdo, no one wants to be near me." I look at the ground depressed and can feel Leon feeling sad as well. Suddenly I feel 2 soft paws caress my face as they guide my face to look up. I come face to face with Alexis. "Well I want to be near you" her word and contact cause my blush to become even redder. _ **(Nice job Casanova, who knew you we're such a ladies man.)**_ _~ don't ruin this Leon. ~_

As we do nothing but stare in each other's eyes smiles come across our faces. But the tender moment ends when I hear a voice and it's the last one I want to hear at such a great moment. "Well if it ain't the little monster." we both turn our head to see Alan with his arms crossed and a smirk. "Alex what're ya doin talkin with this punk." Alexis fully stand now angry "this "punk" happens to be my friend." she gets in the machop's face "and I would appreciate it if you would be nicer to him." he casually move her aside and steps up to me. He grabs my shirt color and pulls me up from the bench **[oh by the way the pokemon wear clothing. kind of forgot to mention that]** "What'cha doin weirdo trying to make other pokemon freaks like you." "I'm sorry." Leon face paws in our mind at my apology "you better be." Alan says with his cocky smirk. He was suddenly grabbed on the shoulder and forced to turn around.

He was now face to face with an angry Alexis. "Leave him alone he said he was sorry even though he had nothing to apologize for" Alan becomes angry and shoves Alexis to the ground. "Stay outta this." he barks. Upon seeing this Noel snaps he becomes filled with tons of negative emotions. Anger, hate, rage, all directed towards Alan. They all bubbled in him and Leon picked up on this. Suddenly he was jutted out Noels mind and he controlled the body they share.

* * *

 **3** **Rd** **POV:**

The machop turned back to the zangoose ready to beat him. Noel's face is toward the ground. "Now then." He cocks a fist back and launches it forward only to have it caught. He looks in horror as the zangoose whispers "let's play." Noel looks up to reveal that his eyes are that of Leon's showing who's in control. Not only that the branches on his birthmark had extended so now it was wrapping around both of his eyes and they even ran down his right arm. Using his other paw he punches Alan's chest and hears a bunch of cracks. He smiles at the idea of something being broken. Alan doubled over in pain and cries. He loses his grip and is grabbed on the neck by Leon. He then slams him to the ground making him bounce in the air. He then proceeded by grabbing him by a leg and throwing him into the bench. For a final move he summons a ton of razor leaves and throws them. They all land around Alan but one hits his shoulder. Alan Is left covered in cuts and bruises, barley conscious. Leon then walks up to him, leans down and whispered in his ear "you're lucky Noel held me back. If it we're up ta just me my claws would've been unsheathed." Leon steps back and faces the beaten machop waiting to return to Noel's mind.

* * *

 **Noel's POV**

I come to and my face turns to one of shock at the scene in front of me. I see Alan, beaten and bloody sprawled on the bench barley alive. I'm afraid to look at my hands subconsciously knowing what I would see. My suspicion is confirmed as I see Alan's blood staining my fur. _~ Leon what did we do. ~_ _ **(I don't know you we're so angry I was forced out our mind. But it was off like… like my movements we're acting solely on your emotions.)**_ _~ I was just so angry that…. ~_ A look of realization comes to my face and I turn around to a shocked Alexis. I see her lips trying to form words. "N-n-noe..." before she could finish I run in a random direction, not wanting to be seen by anyone.

I find my way to the river by the school. I soak my stained paws in the water watching Alan's blood drift downstream. _**(Noel….. I'm sorry.)**_ _~ It wasn't your fault Leon it was mine. ~ ~I got so angry and it... affected you. ~_ As the last of Alan's essence loses itself in the river I feel a familiar soft paw on my shoulder. "Are you OK?" I turn my head to see the audino I had just recently terrified. "why did you come looking for me?" "Because I was worried" I look down and place my face in my paws. "Why would you be worried about a demon like me?" she grab under my arms and forces me to stand _"she's stronger than she looks."_ I take my face out my paws and to face her. "Well tell me this "demons" story."

And so, I told her everything. Leon, the orphanage, the mark, the powers it brings, it all came out. Alexis just silently watched taking it all in. As soon as I told her about our most recent incident I wait for a response like, you idiot, or you freak. But she did something super unexpected. She hugged me and whispered in my ear. "I believe you." My face instantly heats up in blush at her contact. "So here's what I'll do." she say upon releasing me. "Sit down on the ground." I shoot her a skeptical look but comply regardless. She extends her paw. "Now grab my paw." I once again follow her orders and grip her paw. She hoist me up to my feet so I'm standing. "Now switch to this Leon person and have him sit too." _ **(What is she doin.)**_ _~I have no idea. ~_ I take a step back and shut my eyes. The branches on our birthmark once again circle around both eyes and go down our arm. Leon opens our eyes. "Now you sit too Leon." Leon groans but obeys. She extends her paw and Leon grabs it and is hoisted up by her, like with me. Leon gives an annoyed look. "The point of this was?" Alexis raises her paws in the air "just like that I've pulled both of you out of your nightmare." Leon gives her a confused look "wha?" "I don't care if your two people. If that's the case you'll both be my friend" Leon gives me back control. "Really?" she pulls me in another hug "mm hmm." I'm flustered, but manage to wrap my arms around her a smile coming to my lips.

* * *

 **Leon's forest, Noel's mind, 3** **rd** **POV:**

Inside the forest one of the smaller trees surrounding the center tree blooms. Just like the last tree the barks turn soft and brown but something different happened. The trees leaves became pink and are practically shining. Leon looks at the newest edition to his forest and smiles. He whispers four soft words as he stares. "Guess I attract weirdo's."

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Me: prologue second half complete**

 **Sorry it was more origin I thought I should include more past**

 **Next chapter will be chapter 1**

 **Leon: ohhh yeeeeah Leon in the house**

 **Alexis: glad to be here**

 **Noel: hope you're enjoying the story so far**

 **Leon: course they do. I'm in it**

 ***Alexis punches Leon***

 **Alexis: calm down hothead**

 **Leon: Hey quit it**

 **Noel: d-d-d-don't fight guys**

 ***Leon points to Alexis***

 **Leon: she started it**

 **Me: well I'm ending it you two**

 **unboundheart out**


	3. chapter 1 : ODDBALLs UNITE!

**Authors note**

 **Me: hey guys welcome to a non-origin story chapter of**

" **We Are A Demon"**

 **Leon: yea who wants ta spend their time learnin**

 **Alexis: a good percent of the world, idiot**

 **Leon: SHUT UP!**

 **Alexis: not my fault you an idiot**

 **Leon: YOU WANNA GO BITCH PIXIE!**

 **Alexis: BRING IT TATTOO BOY!**

 **Noel: guys no fighting plea-**

 **Alexis and Leon: STAY OUT OF THIS!**

 ***Noel shrinks back in fear***

 **Me: well this went south quickly**

 **Unboundheart does not own Pokémon, just his OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: ODDBALLS UNITE!**

 **Present day, Candlewood Town, September 30** **TH** **, Noel's apt, 3** **RD** **POV**

Noel is 16 now, a sophomore in high school. He had grown considerably since his childhood, now the average sized zangoose. He was asleep at his computer desk, which by this point was his bed. He had been living in a small apartment for about 3 months now, and it didn't take long for him to add his special touch. His bookshelf was chalked full of manga, and on top of it was a bunch of figures. But it didn't stop there. All over he had posters for video games and anime, and whatever a poster didn't cover had a shelf with a bunch figures and plushie's. His entertainment center had a flat screen TV and under it was what must have been a metric ton of video games. His systems we're on either to the right or left of the television. Other than that his little slice of heaven had simple furniture. Couch, chairs, and tables where they needed to be, carpets on the floor. He had rented the place because he felt he was growing too big for the orphanage despite Ms. Mystic objections. He made his money by working at his favorite manga shop. He did the usually stocking books, working the register, moving a bookshelfs when the owner wanted to rearrange the store. At his desk Noel starts to stir awake.

* * *

 **Noels POV:**

I wake up and lift my head from my arms. Once my senses return I see that I feel asleep at my computer desk once again. All twenty minute of my anime on the screen finished. "Did I crash again?" _**(Like a Nascar racer.)**_ _~funny.~_ I think back in a sarcastic tone. I look to the bottom right of my computer and fall back out of my chair as I see the time. _"Oh crap 7:50 I'm going to be late."_ I jump off the floor and burst into my room nearly knocking the door off its hinges. My room had the same theme as the rest of my house, the usual posters and plushie's. My bed was against the wall opposite from the TV which was to the left of the door. On the nightstand next to the bed was picture of me and Alexis hugging and next to it, a lamp. The TV had its own system under it and had a gaming chair dangerously close to the screen. I fling my pajamas off and run to the closet and throw its door open and grab the first shirt I see. A t-shirt with the sun crashing into the moon causing it to turn crescent. I roughly put on the shirt over my plain white T-shirt and begin looking for my favorite sweater. In find it all the way to the left of the closet. It's an all-black sweater with orange running down both sides, and in white on either side of the zipper is the number's 1 and 0 making a 10. I slip in the sweater and head for my dresser on the opposite side of the room. I grab my two portable gaming systems and head for my backpack at my bedside. _~ Why didn't you let me know I was late? ~_ _ **(MY SENSE OF TIME IS YOUR SENSE OF TIME JACKASS!)**_ I slam on my socks and jet black sneakers, grab my scarf from Alexis off the hat rack and head for the door. As I leap downstairs from the 3RD floor to the 2ND Leon yells _**(NOEL WAIT!)**_ _~What is it? ~_ I ask as I reach the 1ST floor _**(you're not… wearing any pants.)**_ my eyes widen at Leon's words. With my paws on the door knob leading outside I look down to discover I'm still in my blue boxers. OH MY ARCEUS! I yell and bolt back to my home to put on a pair.

I'm running down the street now, other images a blur thanks to the speed Leon gave. And yes I was wearing pants. Over the years I had learned how to use my birthmark without Leon taking control. This caused the branches to wrap around only my right eye. Of course Leon was still the better fighter out of us and way better at using the marks power. I pull my phone out my pocket to check the time. _"7:57 oh crap I'm barley going to make it." As I run down the street other pokemon look in wonder at the white, red, and black blur pass by._ I check my phone again _"7:58 crap, moves legs move."_ _ **(You're moving faster than the eye can see I don't see a problem.)**_ _~the problem is I'm going to be late, and when I'm late Alexis gets angry~_ _ **(Your girl your problem.)**_ Leon casually remarks. _~ohhhh.~_ I see my school just ahead, "Foresight High." I dash through the courtyard and enter the building. Not even bothering the walk up the stairs I jump up two flights, entering the second floor. Passing three doors I see the door to room 208, history. _"I'm going to make it."_ But as I reach the door it suddenly closes and I slam into it stopping me dead in my tracts.

The door opens and I walk dazed and confused into class. "Great for you to join us Noel, you just made it." "S-sorry Mrs. Leevo" I speak sheepishly to my teacher a female mismagius. "Why don't you take your seat?" "Yes ma'am." _**(That went swimmingly.)**_ _~do you have anything to say BESIDES sarcasm? ~_ _ **(not particularly.)**_ I groan and head to the back of the class. I see Alexis in her usual seat in the bottom right, the windows to her left. But the seat in front of her is filled with a male blaziken and the one to the right has a male grovyle in it. They both shoot me cocky smirks and I just sigh and head to the seat to the right of the grovyle. _**(Bastards.)**_ _~I know but I'm not starting a fight in class. ~_ I just sigh as I sit down and settle my backpack to the side of the chair. As I dig through it for my textbook my ears perk up as I hear the seat to the right of me creak at having new weight introduced. I look up to a smiling Alexis looking down at me. She was wearing a blue shirt with a weavile from her favorite band on it holding a guitar. Over the shirt is a denim sleeveless vest with pocket in the front. She had a black pair of jeans and wore dark blue shoes. And on her neck was a necklace with an N on it, the necklace is same sun yellow color as my scarf. "Is this seat taken?" she says in a coy voice. I blush at her but respond. "N-n-n-not at all." _**(Awww that's sow shweet.**_ ) _~ Please don't ruin this for me. ~_ As the two jerk pokemon look at me in anger Alexis looks at my slightly irked face. "Leon's teasing you?" "Like he always does." _**(You know you love it.)**_ _~I DO NOT! ~_ Alexis looks at me as I have my mental war and giggles. "You know what they say, the more you argue the closer you are." "We don't argue, he insults me and I take it." I inquire as I place my history book on my desk. _**(And thats created a strong friendship.)**_ I just sigh at his words. Alexis put her hand on my shoulder. "Well don't worry, I'm on your side with every argument." This of course causes my face to redden again. But of course the tender moment doesn't last forever. Suddenly a piece a chalk is thrown and pierces the corner of my desk. I look back to see an angry Mrs. Leevo looking at me. "Noel I'm sure that your senseless flirting is not nearly as important as our lesson." "S-sorry Mrs. Leevo." I say sinking back into my chair as the other pokemon of the class laugh.

After a grueling history lesson on stuff I already know we get out our class and head to our next class, advanced algebra. Alexis and I begin talking as we walk down the hall. "So why we're you almost late to class" I-I-I was uhh" she steps in front of me and puts her paws on her hips slightly angry. "You we're up late at night watching anime again weren't you." "W-well maybe just a little." "What time did you fall asleep?" "uhh umm" Alexis takes a step closer "What time did you fall asleep?" "A little after 5:00 AM." I say quietly. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU ABSOLUTELY **MUST** TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF." "I'm s-s-sorry." She sighs and gently but firmly pushes me against the lockers and places her forehead on mine. My face instantly becomes pinker then a pecha berry. 'I'm just worried about you, try to take better care of yourself." A smile comes to my face and most of my blush disappears. "I-I'm sorry I'll tr-mmph" Alexis slams her lips against mine locking us in a kiss. Needless to say my blush came back with twice its intensity. After the initial shock I lean into it and enjoy the kiss, wresting her tongue against mine. I cant help but grab her rear as we kiss. she moans and says "someones getting frisky." before placing her lips back on mine. After a while the need for air takes us and we finally disconnect. "That calm you down?" she ask with a mocking face. "Mm hmm." _**(Noel and Alexis sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N…)**_ _~Do you enjoy ruining such amazing moments in my life? ~_ _ **(It has its benefits.)**_ Alexis sees my irritated face again and sighs. "Leon can't you let Noel enjoy his life?" Leon suddenly takes control of our body. "Nope." He replies with a smirk. "Well I say you can and you will." "What'cha gonna do, hear me to death big ears." Alexis finally snaps and punches Leon in the stomach. But at the last second he switched back with me. "Augh!" I fall to the floor holding my stomach. "Oh crap Noel I didn't mean to." "It's alright let's just head to class." I say getting up.

We enter math class and see our teacher, a samurott. "Good morning Mr. Leevo" Alexis greets the teacher. "Ah Alexis good to see my favorite student. How have things been?" "Alright with my Noey by my side" she puts an arm around my neck and pulls me close. "Ahh young love, it reminds me of when me and Merissa we're young. We would go out on the town and…" "OOOOK Mr. we'll be taking our seats." Me and Alexis walk to our seats in the back and wait for class to begin. Nothing noteworthy happens in class and nothing else in third period geography. Finally it was lunch time and Alexis would try to get me to socialize like always. "How about those pokemon, they seems easy to talk to" Alexis points to a table with a tyranitar, charizard, and scizor chatting and eating lunch. "Uh uh they l-look way to s-s-s-scary." She sighs and then points to another pair. A zoroark and an infernape sitting at a table in the corner. "I-I'm not sure" but Alexis is already pushing me toward the table. "Well I am sure. Let's go Mr. anti-social." I dig my heels in the floor, But all it accomplishes is making a screeching sound as they skid. Finally I'm at the table, Alexis forces me to sit. _**(Looks like your trapped.)**_ _~If anytime was a good time for you to step in it would be now. ~_ _ **(Oh no, I've suddenly gone death)**_ Leon says in an innocent voice. _~ traitor! ~_

The pair looks up and Alexis introduces us as I just slouch in my seat. "Hi I'm Alexis Nuveil" she points to me "and this cutie here is Noel." "H-hi" I sheepishly reply as I blushed and waved my paw. Suddenly the zoroark speaks up. "Hiya nice to meet you." He points at himself with a clawed finger "my name is Gabriel, Gabriel Milfrid." He then slams his hand on the lunch table "it's my job in this world to have fun and be awesome." He's wearing a black sweater with dark blue going around him in a swirl. He had a pair of dark blue jeans and purple sneakers. His presence is incredibly imposing, it makes me sink into my seat even more. "Oh and also-augh." He's interrupted by a punch from the female infernape next to him. "Cool your jets Gabe, the little guy looks like he's about to have a seizure." The infernape is wearing the same sweater as the zoroark, except the swirl is red and the black is white. She was wearing a red skirt and orange shoes. "Sorry about my explosive idiot friend, he's not the best at conversation." ( _ **WOW, he already has something in common with us.)**_ _~I thought you we're death. ~ (_ _ **Who said such a thing?)**_ _~your annoying~_ _ **(I sure am.)**_ "Anywaymyname is Blazinda Gaskell. It's my job to keep this dofus from destroying pokemon, property, and at some point I'm pretty sure the planet." "Hey I don't do it on purpose. I'm just… accidentally dangerous." _**(I like this guy.)**_ _~ His attitude seems familiar. ~_ "Well it's nice to meet you two. Noel and I are trying to make friends." I still look down but reply "mm hmm."

* * *

 **Quick note: So I'm not sure if I do a disclaimer for this kind of stuff but I'm going to be safe.**

 **Unboundheart does not own the following mentioned anime.**

* * *

Suddenly Gabriel sees my backpack themed like "Hunter X Hunter". A big smile comes to the zoroark's face. "You like HXH to, I love that anime." my ears perk up at the sound of the first H. the only three people who enjoy anime I knew was me, Leon, and Alexis. "Me to." I speak out loud for the first time since I sat down. "I love the plot and don't you jsut wish you had the Nen powers." I speak with vigor. Talking with someone about anime always seemed to calm me down. "Of course I do, hey what's your favorite power mines the chains." "My favorite would have to be the janjaken power." Alexis and Blazinda see this and smirk. "Ahh nerd bonding." Blazinda speaks. "It creates the strongest of friendships." Alexis responds. As me and my new friend continue our senseless nerd chatter Leon specks in my head _**(aww it's cute, you guys are like little kids.)**_ _~ be quiet. ~_ _ **(make me.)**_ "Hey do you wanna hang out sometime, I got the "kuroko no basket, extra game" manga" he offers. "sure." I reply in 1 second. "ALRIGHT!" he yells out loud. Alexis and blazinda continue chatting and turn to us. Alright boys calm down before you give yourselves heartattacks. Blazinda says in an annoyed tone. "S-sorry" I reply in my usual nervous tone. Suddenly the PA system goes off. The principal's voice plays through. "Attention students, it appears that some pipes in the plumbing has been damaged and or burst. Due to school rules I must issue an immediate dismissal."

Soon the students cheer and begin to pour out of the school. I end up outside with Alexis and our two new friends. Alexis looks at me and smiles. "Soooo Noel, wanna spend the rest of the day together." She walks up to me as she talks. She puts an arm around my neck and rubs her cheek against mine. "At **your** apartment, alone." I blush at her proposal and nod nervously. _**(Ohhh yeaaaah, bow chicka bow wow.)**_ _~LEON! ~_ _ **(I'll be cheering you on.)**_ _~please be quiet. ~_ Suddenly Gabriel comes outta nowhere. "Nah let's spend the day shopping, and I still need to lend you that manga" Blazinda face paws at his cluelessness." Why are the pretty ones always so dumb?" Alexis just smiles at him but her anger is clear. "I think Noel would have more fun **alone** with me at his apartment." Gabe just shoots her a confused look. "What fun could he possibly have alone with a girl at his apartment?" Even I put on a whats wrong with you face. I'm suddenly torn from Alexis's grip and dragged off in a random direction. Alexis just watches confused, Blazinda comes next to her. "Gabe just stole your boyfriend. How does that make you feel?" she asks in a gameshow host voice. Alexis didn't respond, just stared with an angry look as her man was dragged off.

 **Location:? POV:?**

I look at the big screen with the zangoose being dragged by the zoroark. "The small one is the vessel. I trust you know I want him unharmed?" I turn to a bowing darkrai awaiting a response. "Yes my king he's he speaks in a monotone voice. "excellent." I reply

 **Authors note**

 **Me: hey guys thanks for reading the first actual chapter of We Are A Demon. I just want to say I know I have grammar errors, punctuation is not my strong suit.**

 ***Gabriel walks in holding Noel still***

 **Gabriel: the amazing Gabe finally appears in the story**

 **Blazinda: I'm here too**

 **Me: glad to have you**

 **Noel: someone call the cops**

 ***Alexis walks in angry***

 **Alexis: where's that dumb fox, I'm gonna kill him for stealing my Noey**

 **Gabriel: gotta go**

 ***runs away still with Noel***

 **Me: ugh**

 **Leon: as always constructed criticism as always, is welcome**

 **But don't go being insulting or I'll gut ya**

 **Me: Next chapter is "shopping goes wrong"**

 **Unboundheart, out**


	4. chapter 2 : shopping goes wrong

**Authors Note**

 **Me: hello people welcome to chapter 2 of We Are A Demon**

 **Leon: and the amazing Leon is here too**

 **Me: I don't see how that's a good thing?**

 **Leon: SCREW YOU!**

 **Me: UP YOURS!**

 **Leon: NO, UP YOURS!**

 ***Blazinda walks in***

 **Blazinda: both of you shut up before I throw you both off a bridge**

 ***Leon and I run***

 **Blazinda: unboundheart does not own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Candlewood shopping district, jirachi's star mall, Alexis's POV**

" _Well this is just fantastic."_ I just angrily stare as Noel and Gabriel walk through the malls front doors, chatting about something nerdy. _"This was supposed to be_ _ **my**_ _time with_ _ **my**_ _Noey."_ I'm suddenly snapped out my thoughts by the smirking infernape next to me. "Awwww was somewone hoping to spend a wittle qwuality time with her man?" "Shut it banana breath." I cross my arms and pout at her mocking. Blazinda points a finger at the boys. "Well if it's any consolation I've never seen Gabe this happy. I'm actually glad he has someone to yack on about his dumb cartoons." Suddenly Gabriel, Noel, and I turn to her. "They are not cartoons, and they most certainly aren't dumb." we all yell at her in unison. Her eyes widen at our combined yelling. "Alright, alright calm down nerds. Geez the wrong word with this topic and a war starts." The boys once again continue their conversation. I turn to Blazinda a question popping into my head. "So how long have you known Gabe?" "Since we were five. We grew up together, he's a bit of a pain but a good pokemon." She replies "It's the same with Noel, he has trouble with others due to him being so shy and timid." Blazinda puts her hand on her chin. "He seems to be a jellyfish with the personality of a doormat." Noel hears this and turns around "H-hey t-that's not very nice" Blazinda shoots him an evil look. "Oh is it?" this make Noel instantly hide behind Gabe and shake. Blazinda breaks out in laughter. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Gabe puts a paw on Noel's head. "don't take it personally, Blaze likes to tease others." Noel looks at her from behind Gabe. "that wasn't teasing, it was threatening." Blaze just chuckled. "Alright, alright I'm sorry." Gabe shoots her a skeptical look "doesn't seem like- oooo smoothies." He suddenly grabs Noel and drags him to the smoothie cart.

As I see Gabe and Noel talking while sipping drinks a smile comes to my face. _"Well... Noel seems happy, I guess I can give up some alone time for this."_ Blaze sees her face and says "and you know what they say, the evil Alexis's heart grew three sizes that day." I just shoot her an irritated look " _Is this what Noel deals with when dealing with Leon?"_ Gabe puts his drink down and now faces me. "So Alexis Noel say you like romance anime. I prefer action when I watch a series. All that kissy face stuff doesn't really appeal to me." Blaze just sighs at his last comment. A small smile comes to my face as I begin to connect some dots. "What's with the smile?" Blaze asks me. "Oh nothing." I say with a giggle. She just rolls her eyes at me. Gabe turns to noel. "hey Noel what your favorite type?" Noel flinches as he turns to him. "Oh, umm well I like sports anime. I like the surprise on the other team's faces when the protagonist team pulls off a weird move." "Arr, tis a great feelin indeed." Gabe says in a terrible pirate voice "So I take it you use your spare time watching anime, playing videos games. And reading manga." I speak out to Gabe. "Oh that's not all, I like working out, fighting, and playing sports. What about you?" "Basically what I suggested you do. But I also like spending **alone** time with Noel." I say, still a bit mad about how my day turned out. "What about you Blaze?" she finishes her smoothie and speaks "I just work out, practice my karate, play sports, and spar with this idiot." She points a finger at Gabe. "I take it you do what they do weak knees?" she says looking at Noel. "Y-Yes." He replies. "Of course you do." "I-I'm s-s-sorry." Blaze looks at him, irritated. "don't apologize so much." "Oh, sorry." She looks at him angered now. "I just said stop it." Noel shrinks in his seat. "I-I-I didn't mean to upset you, sorry." "THAT'S it." She jumps over the table at Noel but Gabe catches her. "Noel run I can only hold her back for so long!" Noel nods and runs off in a random direction. I simply face paw and say "Oh Noel."

After calming Blaze down we search the mall for Noel. "You scared the crap out of him." I remarked to the now calmed but irritated Blaze next to me. "Ugh I just couldn't help it. He's was so apologetic and submissive, it pisses me off." She says with her arms crossed. "It's just the way he is, he's super nice and wants to avoid conflict. But I guess that can get on someones nerves." Blaze just sighs. "So where is the little jellyfish?" _"I have a pretty good idea."_ "I think I know, follow me." I say as I gesture for the others to follow. We head to the manga shop Noel works at. We see him reading one of the books, leaning on a wall. "There you are!" I yell to Noel and run towards him. I swiftly wrap my arms around him in a hug. "Oh h-hey Alexis s-sorry for running." He says blushing. I just love it when he's nervous like this, it's just so cute. Blaze suddenly appears behind me. "Hey kid sorry about that, you're just so timid it ticks me off." Noel releases the hugs much to my objections. "It's ok, I'm sorr-mmh" I quickly slap my paw on his face, wanting to avoid a repeat of what transpired earlier. Gabe suddenly speaks up. "I'm hungry, let's go stuff ourselves with some burgers." We all agree and make our way to the food stands. As we talk and eat our food a charizard steps up next to Gabe and looks at Blaze. "Hey there sweet cheeks wanna ditch these losers for some fun." "No thanks you overgrown lizard." He pushes Gabe to the floor and sits next to her. "Aww come on don't be like that." Blaze put her burger down and turns to him. Anger clearly on her face. "Go away." "Oooo feisty, I like it." I was about to say something when Gabe stands up and grabs the charizard by his throat and lifts him. "You're making Blaze unhappy. Can you stop?" he says and puts him down. "Stay outta this you little runt." He charges up a slash attack and sends his claws to Gabe. Gabe quickly grabs the charizard's arm, stopping the attack. He flips over the fire type and holds his arms behind his back. "Let go you little-augh what the hell." Before he could finish his sentence Gabe pushed the charizard's elbow resulting in a loud snap. He releases the charizard's arm and lets him drop to the floor, to hold his arm. "C'mon guys lets go." We all stand up and head to the exit of the mall.

 **Outside of the mall, Noel's POV.**

 _ **(Holy crap that was kickass.)**_ Leon speaks excitedly in our head. _**(He's like a ninja, I wanna fight him)**_ _~We are NOT fighting him Leon. ~_ _ **(Ugh. You're no fun)**_ I just sigh inwardly at his words. Gabe looks at the sky "Man we still got some daylight left." Putting a paw up to block the sun's rays "We'd be at the mall still if you hadn't broke that bastards arm." Blaze says agitated. "He was making you unhappy, I wanted to protect you." I see Blaze blush and look away "you don't need to do that I'm fine on my own." Gabe smiles at her "well I still wanna keep you safe." Her blush intensifies as she looks down. "Whatever you idiot." I see this and can't help but smile. _**(Aww they're so cute together.)**_ He speaks in his usual mocking tone. _~you just love making fun of others don't you? ~_ _ **(it keeps me young.) ~**_ _YOU AND I ARE BOTH 16. ~_ I'm suddenly snapped out of my thought by Alexis's words. "Well Noel since we still have time, wanna head to your house." she says and puts an arm around me and kisses my cheek. I quickly gain my usual blush but nod in agreement. Our tender moment is interrupted by a very rambunctious zoroark. "Hey guys where do you feel like going next?" _**(Wow, even I can read the room better than him.)**_ Leon remarks as Alexis stares like she's trying to blow Gabe up with her mind. Blaze suddenly chimes in. "Actually Gabe I wanna try some new moves and I need a sparring partner." Gabe turns back to her. "aww, what about our new friends?" She put her hands on her hips. "I'm sure they can find some way to entertain themselves." she says as she gives us a look that says "you're welcome." Gabe just sighs in defeat. "Oh alright." The duo turn to me and Alexis. "Well seeya guy late-" Gabe is quickly interrupted by an explosion in the distance. The air is filled with screams of distress and agony. Without a second thought I head towards the screams to see who's in trouble.

I stop in the middle of the Frolass Street to see a crowd of pokemon running from these weird creatures. They stood on their hind legs but were hunched over. They we're covered in this weird inky blackness that made it difficult to tell what they were. The only color on their bodies was the red eyes that showed only evil. The claws of these grotesque creature we're cutting through pokemon after pokemon. I can only stare in horror at the scene in front of me. But I can't watch in horror forever as I see one of them raise its claw to a young eevee. _~Leon! ~_ I shout at him in our mind. _**(Already on it.)**_

 **3** **RD** **POV**

The eevee child just closes her eyes and screams as the claws come down on her. "heeeeeeeelp." But as soon as the creature strikes, its claws are stopped by another set. The child takes a peek wondering when the blow would strike. She gasps as she sees a zangoose with a weird tattoo coming from its neck and extending to its right arm and both of its mostly red eyes. "What the hell are you doing kid?!" he speaks out to her. "Go, run, get the hell outta here!" The child nods and sprints away from the carnage. "Tch, kids." Leon now takes his attention back to the creatures, brandishing his claws. "Alright you ugly bastards let's dance" he charges the first creature with a shadow claw. He's already in front of one and cleaves it in half. The creature wails and disappears in a mist. Leon then turns and shoot an electro ball and energy ball at the next two. "Come on I got all day." Leon yells as he takes out another one with a signal beam. But in his battle high he failed to see one of the creatures behind him. _~LEON BEHIND US!_ ~ Noel shouts at him. He turns but can't react fast enough to stop it. But the creature stops midair as it's frozen by an ice beam. Leon's eyes widen _"oh crap ice beam. Please be an ice type. Please don't be who I think it is, oh dear Arceus if you love me please don't let it be who I think it is."_ "NOEL, LEON YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE" Leon hears an all too familiar voice in the distance. _~Oh we are so done for when this is over. ~_ _ **(Tell me about it.)**_ Leon turns to see an angry Alexis running into the battlefield, joining the fight. "You guys are getting an earful when this is over!" she states, taking out another pair with a psyshock. "Yeah, yeah, can we save it for when we're NOT fighting for our lives?" Leon says as he shoots a flamethrower at three more. She just scoffs at his comment. Leon continues to take on monster after monster, angry. "There's no end to them." Suddenly about 10 of the creatures end up flying past our heads. "ba banna nah. The amazing Gabriel, has entered the fight" Gabe says jumping in and striking a pose only captain Ginyu would think is cool. "Gabe?" Leon asks in bewilderment. "Hey Noel where'd you get the awesome face paint." He casually talks as he throws another creatures in the air and kicking it into another set of three. "You really didn't think we'd let you have all the fun?" Blazinda says behind Leon as she drags one of the creatures limp bodies. She tosses it like a bowling ball and takes out five with it. "More importantly what the hell happened to your face." She says kicking another creature behind her. "I think my face is NOT what's important right now." She jumps a bit at Noels out of character anger. "Well look if you guys are all here can you cover me. I think I have the way to take them all out." They all nod and form a triangle around him. Leon take a breath and begins to charge his energy. Alexis hits the group of monsters with dazzling gleam while Blaze punches monsters after monster, one hit KO'ing them. Gabe grabs a creature by the leg and begins swinging it at them while laughing maniacally. "This is so fun." "We are in danger you dumbass." Blaze yells at him. "And that; adds the spice." She just groan at his comment as she hit another one with flamethrower. "Guys get close NOW!" Leon yells to his comrades. They all form the same triangle around him and wait with whatever he was planning.

Leon punches the ground and whispers softly "Draco meteor." Blaze and Gabe just stare at him as they hear his words. But Alexis just smirks, having known full well about his abilities. Suddenly tons of meteorites take down load after load of the monsters. The group of friends just shield their eyes from the flashing lights of the onslaught of comets. As the last one is taken out the meteor shower stops. The group of pokemon unshielded their eyes to the look at the battlefield. There are craters everywhere, but no evidence of the creatures we're around. Gabe finally speaks up. "That. Was. So…. Badass!" however his raving is stopped by a figure stepping out of some weird portal. "Well, well, well you guys are harder to kill then I anticipated." out of the portal a male weavile steps out but it wasn't what you'd expect. He had long red fangs dripping with what can only assumed to be poison. He had a scar on his left eye and his body was covered in cuts and bruises. He had long sinister claws. But the most notable features was the dark energy pouring out of nearly every inch of him and the poison dripping spikes in a line on his back. He wore an all-black cloak over some white clothing that couldn't be identified. "Well no matter; ill just deal with you myself." His voice was deep and commanding. "Like hell you are." Gabe yells and rushes him. The weavile fakes a yawn and waits for Gabe's attack. As soon as Gabe's attack is about to connect the weavile suddenly disappears and is behind the defenseless zoroark. He slams his paw into Gabe's lower back resulting in many cracks. Gabe wails in pain as the weavile smiles. "Aww did the little piggy hurt himself." He mocks at Gabe while he's on the ground. "Ahh, screw you." He manages to speak out coughing blood. The weavile rolls his eyes and turns back to see an already angry Blaze charging him. "Don't touch my Gabe you little-" her speech is interrupted by the weavile, as he is already in front of her. He punches her in the stomach, sending her flying past Leon and Alexis. "Gabe, Blaze!" Alexis yells out at her two friends. The grotesque weavile stretches like he's getting out of bed and points a claw back and forth between the two still standing pokemon. "Now then. Eeny, meeny, miny, pink" he says pointing a claw at Alexis. He charges her a break neck speed, but is stopped by Leon. "You mind not touching her. If you did a certain someone would never let me hear the end of it." The weavile jumps back with a smirk on his face. "Well, this outta be fun." He charges at Leon and there claws collide. He uses an ice punch while Leon countered with slash. They match each other blow for blow but while Leon appears to be struggling, the weavile simply had a relaxed face. "Well this was a good workout, but I have a schedule to keep." the weavile speaks with his smirk retruning. He suddenly grabs Leon by both his paws and aims a hyper beam at his stomach. "Night, night." He releases the attack directly at Leon's stomach. He screams in pain as the attack ends and is dropped on the ground. "You just sit there and look like a trophy, I got some _other_ business to attend to before I take you back to my commander." He runs up to Alexis and grabs her arms. "You know, now that I get a better look at you your pretty cute." He says before sniffing her neck. "I wonder what it's like when you scream and moan." Alexis's eyes widen as she gets the gist of what he's saying. "Get the hell off of me you bastard." She kick and screams but can't shake his grip. "Ohhh we got us here a fighter. Even better."

Leon sees this and tries to move his incredibly singed body. " _Dammit move ya dumb legs, MOVE."_ He thinks as his macerated body refuses to listen _~Alexis...~_ Noel says in their mind, feeling helpless. _**(Calm down, I got this.)**_ _"But what do I do?"_ Leon thinks as he tries to comfort Noel, but is feeling his same sense of dread. Both of them keep repeating the same thing in there head _**(we have to do something.)**_ _~we have to do something. ~ (_ _ **We have to do something.)**_ _~we have to do something. ~_ _ **(C'mon ya dumb body, MOVE.)**_ _~We have to save Alexis. ~_ _ **(We have to win.) ~**_ _w_ _ **e**_ _h_ _ **a**_ _v_ _ **e**_ _t_ _ **o**_ _f_ _ **i**_ _g_ _ **h**_ _t_ _ **)**_ they begin to speak in unison in their head as Leon gets on his hands and knees.

 **(** _ **F**_ _i_ _ **g**_ _h_ _ **t.** ~_

 _~F_ _ **i**_ _g_ _ **h**_ _t._ _ **)**_

 _ **(F**_ _I_ _ **G**_ _H_ _ **T. ~**_

Leon yells as a weird dark aura surrounds him. The strange weavile is on top of Alexis now, licking her neck, as she wails for him to stop. Suddenly, he hears the yell. "What now?" he says aggravated he turns to see the zangoose on his hands and knees as darkness pours out of him. He gets off her and turns to him. "Well looks like you still got some fight left. Not like it'll matter." He cracks his neck as he wait for the zangoose to get up. "I-I…" he hears the zangoose try to speak. "You're gonna what?" Leon stands up now "I'm going… TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Leon yells as he burst out his cloud of darkness.

As Leon charges at him, the weavile notices the changes on the zangoose. The birthmark on his neck was now grown and intertwined all over his body. The spiked branches were covering every inch of him. His claws we're longer, curved, more sinister, and dripped with some corrosive liquid. His fangs we're also longer and were a deep purple, dripping with the same liquid. The weavile just waited for the oncoming attack. As soon as Leon was in front of him he slashed downward with his claws. But as soon as he did his paw phased right through. "An afterimage?" He turns his head to see Leon already behind him, claws already in motion. He jumps away, but still received a massive gash to his back. He turns and stands up "why you little-aaaaaaaargh." He screams in agony and holds his back. It had begun to fizzle and burn. Alexis suddenly steps up behind Leon. "Oh my Arceus, thank you Leon. I thought it was all over." Leon suddenly turns to her and gives her the evil eye. "Uhhh, Leon what's wrong?" Leon suddenly slashes at her. Alexis, with her guard already up ducks down. Just avoiding the corrosive claws. "Leon what's going on? You're scaring me." She is only answered by Leon raising his claws again. "The hell is wrong with you Noel?" Blaze yells out, watching the scene from the ground. But the blow is never delivered, as he's distracted by the weavile who is now standing and running at him. "I'm gonna kill you." He yells before jumping in the air and slashing down. Leon grabs his arm and slams him to the ground. He turns to him and lifts him up by his arm. The weavile looks into the zangooses red eyes in horror. Leon then punches him in his spine, completely shattering it. He tosses the weavile aside like a ragdoll. Leon is looking towards the ground as he slowly makes his way to the battered opponent.

"W-wait." The weavile says. His commanding voice being completely obliterated by his fear. "D-d-d-don't kill me I was only following orders." He drags himself way by his hands, his blood from his open back painting the pavement. Leon continues to advance toward him, Alexis, Gabe, and Blaze, watching the scene in fear. "P-p-please? I will do whatever you want. I'll betray my commander, I'll tell you everything about our organization, I'll tell you where your mother is." the mention of his mother made Leon stops moving. The weavile sees this and feels a sense of hope. "I know where she is, just let me live and I'll tell you everything." Leon was silent for the longest time. But suddenly he started to giggle, that giggle turned into full blown maniacal laughter. He stands over the weavile now and straddles his stomach. "You don't seem to understand." Leon says as he slightly strangles the weavile with his left paw. He lifts his right claw prepareing to strike. "If I saw my mom… I don't know what would stop me from ripping her apart." The weavile looks in fear and sees the eyes of his zangoose assailant are now pink. like and average zangoose, Noel's eyes. The zangoose slashes down and stas his claws in the weavile's brain. He doesn't give a sound as the death was instant. As the weviles head leaks blood, whoever is in control of Noel and Leon's body stand up and get of the corpse. He turns to his "friends" and collapses on the ground. As blood from the dead weavile pours out and stains his clothes.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Me: hey guys, unboundheart here hoping you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Noel: h-hi guys**

 ***Alexis walks in***

 **Alexis: there you are Noey**

 **Noel: Hi Alexis**

 ***Alexis takes Noel's hand***

 **Alexis: come on let's go**

 **Noel: Where?**

 **Alexis: to your house for some** _ **quality**_ **time**

 ***Noel's eyes widen***

 **Noel: unbound, help, RAPE**

 **Me: sorry Noel it's too dark, can't hear you.**

 **Noel: Ahhhhh**

 ***Noel is dragged away***

 **Me: well guys as always guys, constructive criticism is welcomed. But insults are disapproved of.**

 **Unboundheart, out**


	5. Chapter 3: revelation?

**Authors note**

 **Me: hi guys, welcome to chapter 3**

 **Blaze: I think they know what chapter this is**

 **Me: I'm just introducing them**

 **Blaze: then just say welcome**

 ***Alexis walks in***

 **Alexis: it's called being polite**

 **Blaze: well the fact that he has to tell them what chapter this is, means he's calling them stupid and that is impolite.**

 **Alexis: …**

 **Me: …**

 **Blaze: exactly**

 **Me: unboundheart does not own Pokémon**

 **Blaze: or a brain**

 **Me: BLAZE!**

* * *

 **Location:? Noel's POV**

I'm sinking and drowning in a sea of blackness. I don't know how, but I can tell that it's a sea. I'm not even sure if it's water I'm sinking in. it's incredibly thick but I'm sinking like I normally would. It's also completely black or there's no light for it to reflect on the surface. Yet even in the darkness look to my left and see another figure sinking with me. I can't tell who or what it is but I reach out to this thing. But before I even reach this figure I'm snapped back to reality.

* * *

 **Location: Noel's room**

I open my eyes to see the ceiling of my room. My mind is all over the place and I can't recall a thing. Then suddenly all my memories come crashing down into my mind. As I recall everything, one thing pops into my mind. "ALEXIS!" I yell as I sit up. I notice I'm back in my room. I look around in a panic and see Alexis resting in a chair, her head at my bedside. "Oh thank Arceus." I breathe out with a sigh of relief. _~Leon what happened. We completely lost it. We almost…~_ _ **(I don't know. It's like… we became a monster. All I could think about was fighting and killing.)**_ _~…me to. ~_ _ **(But this was different Noel. I began ta crave it. And not just his death. I wanted ta destroy everything and hurt everyone, and I enjoyed it.)**_ I simply take in his words. _ **(Noel… I'm sorry)**_ _~ you've got nothing to apologize for. ~_ _ **(But my power changed you… changed us. If I didn't exi-)**_ _~DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT LEON! ~_ Leon falls out his tree in the forest in our mind. _~I will always be glad you're my friend. Even if you do make fun of me. Even if your power nearly kills me, or makes me lose control. I will never, ever let you think my life will be better if you weren't a part of it. ~_ I just sit there awaiting his response. _ **(Whatever ya ballerina.)**_ I breathe out a sigh of relief, but I can tell Leon needs some time to cool off. Suddenly I hear a groan next to me.

I look to my left to see Alexis waking up. Her eyes open slightly, but upon seeing me, they shoot wide open. "NOEL! OH MY ARCEUS ARE YOU OK?" she yells as she proceeds to jump on the side of the bed and crush me in a death hug. She must have forgotten about my extremely sore body because the hug hurt like hell. "Alexis please stop. Your hurting me." She doesn't let go but lessens the strength of the hug. I begin to feel tears running down my shoulder. "I'm so glad, I'm so glad your safe." I wrap my arms around her and smile, despite the stinging pain from my sore body. "I'm happy YOU'RE safe." I simply stroke her back to soothe her. Suddenly her nails dig into my back. "Aggh, Alexis why?" her nail dig deeper into my back "Do you realize how worried I was? You could've been killed." She lessens the tension of her nails. "I just don't want to lose you." I hold her tighter against my body "I won't die. I have Leon with me for when things get tough." I say as I let go and manage to yank her off me, but she just uses it as an advantage to slam her lips against mine. She pulls away only to kiss me all over my face. "A-Alexis c-calm down." My face begins to turn red at the extra attention. "Uh-uh." she simply replies as she gets fully on the bed and straddles my waist and kisses me on the lips again. I can't help but give in. I wrap my arms around her again and wrestle her tongue against mine. We battle for dominance, but like most of the time, she wins. Her tongue goes past my lips and explores my mouth. We both moan into the kiss and my hands begin to explore her body. My paws begin to travel down her back and make their way to her rear. Needless to say, I grab a pawful. She moans as she pulls away from the kiss, a strand of saliva connecting our mouths. "You really like copping a feel of my butt huh?" she says with a devious smirk. "Uh-uh, no it-it-it's just-." I begin to pull my paw away, only for Alexis to reach behind her and grab it. She then proceeds to place it back on her plump rear. "I never said it was a problem. Squeeze to your hearts content." I become fire red [;)] at her words. I follow her orders as she pulls me into another kiss. "Whoa, Alexis he just woke up." A voice suddenly rings out from behind Alexis. It shocked both of us enough for us to accidentally smash our foreheads together. "Agh, what the hell Blaze." Alexis says as she gets off me, revealing Blaze. Her arm is in a sling cast. Alexis rubs her forehead as she shoots Blaze an angry look. Blaze simply leans on the doorframe. "Well, I just came to check on you, only to see molestation in progress." "It's not molestation if he enjoys it." Alexis snaps at her. "I'm glad I walked in sooner rather than later. You were close to getting his pants off." Upon hearing pants I can't help but check down to see if I'm wearing any. I breathe out a sigh of relief upon seeing my sweatpants. But then a surprised look comes to my face. "Wait, you stripped me?" I say, as I pull my blanket protectively over my chest and I turn to Alexis. She pouts and crosses her arms. "No, Gabe did." I breathe out a sigh of relief at her words. "I stopped her from doing so. I figured I would be the best to avoid having you raped." Blaze adds on. "where is Gabe?" I ask. "Using your shower." Blaze says pointing her thumb back. "He can stand already?" I ask while getting out of bed and stretching my sore arms and legs. "He's always been quick to recovery, he out for a week and now he's up again." My eyes snap wide open. "A week? I was out for a week?" "Well… 13 days actually." Alexis tells me. "I've been out for 13 days!?" "Yup, doctors said your body and mind were exhausted but undamaged. You will be sore for a while." Blaze states I look over to Alexis "I can tell." She just put her paw behind her head. "I'm sorry." She then walks up to me with big eyes and rests her head on my chest. She looks up into my eyes "Can you pwease forgive me Noewy" my face lights up in a blush again "oh uh-of c-c-c-course I forgive you." "Wow, Alexis you have him in the palm of your hand." Blaze states with a smirk. "But I don't have hands." She replies while nuzzling her head to my chest. Blaze just rolls her eyes. Alexis separates from me and walks up to Blaze. "Isn't there a guy you want in the palm of your hands?" Blaze give Alexis an angry stare, while Alexis just smirks "HEY BLAZE YA GOTTA CHECK OUT ALL THE SMAPOOS IN NOEL"S BATHROOM. MY HAIR SMELLS LIKE A RAINBOW!" Gabe yells from what sound like two rooms over. "Speak of the Giratina." Alexis says as she heads back to my side. Suddenly Gabe's in the doorway, next to Blaze. "Seriously it's awesome, there's Oran berry, Pecha berry, guava, mango, watermelon, Cheri berry, vanilla, appl-oh hey Noel glad ta see ya up and about." Gabe walks in, talking fast as usual. He's suddenly in front of me. He grabs under my arms and lifts me until I'm at eyes level with him. "Hmm… It appears you don't have a control scan." Blaze facepalms and groans. "It's concussion, Gabe. Con. Cus. Sion." "Well, he must have had tons of fiber in his diet." Upon his words, Blaze heads to the nearest wall and slams her face into it. "Uhhh Blaze, why?" I ask. She keeps her head on the wall "a face palm wouldn't have been enough to contain the anger and disappointment I just felt." Alexis and I just laugh at her words. Gabe is unsure what we're laughing at but joins in. but suddenly we're interrupted by the sound of my stomach growling. I blush and look to the ground. "I'm sorry. I guess I haven't eaten in a while. How about I make some breakfast for us?" "Noel it's 5 in the afternoon." Alexis tells me. I blush a little harder but responded: "Oh O-OK then how about an early dinner?" "That sounds good." Blaze says as she walks up to me in Gabe's arms. "And Noel…" she grabs my ears with her good hand and takes me out of Gabe's arms. She steps and my feet to pin then and begins to pull my ears. "I told you to stop saying sorry all the time!" Gabe just starts laughing at me while Alexis tries to talk Blaze into putting me down. I just scream and wiggle around as Blaze tries to tear my ears off. "Augh, I didn't mean to I'm sorry." Blaze just get madder and pulls my ears harder. "Dammit, what did I JUST say?" I wiggle and scream to the point where my voice cracks. Everyone just stops and stares at me. Blaze puts me down and begins to snicker at me. My face turns red and I bolt into the kitchen.

I'm in the kitchen, putting some pasta in boiling water and putting meat in a pan. I can't wipe the bubbly smile off my face if I tried. I begin to hum determination by LASTGASP as I chop some green peppers for the sauce. _**(What's got ya so happy?)**_ I jump at Leon sudden appearance, nearly slicing my paw off. _~Leon your back! ~_ I exclaim in joy. _**(I never left numb nuts)**_ ~ _I'm glad you're talking again. ~_ _ **(Yeah, yeah, whatever.)**_ _~can you believe it Leon we have friends. And we're cooking for them. (_ _ **Correction. YOU have friends...)**_ _~No Leon we're one and the same. Either they accept us both or they don't accept us at all. ~_ _ **(with standards like that we'll never make friends.) ~**_ _I'm sure Blaze and Gabe we'll want to be your friend. ~ (_ _ **Yeah. And then Arceus will invite us ta a break dancing competition against flying ninja's) ~**_ _you go and tell me about it. You're the better dancer. ~_ Leon can't suppress his chuckle at my joke. _~that's better. ~_ I add the peppers to the sauce and begin to stir it as soon as Blaze walks in. "what's taking you so long jellyfish." Blaze walks up behind me. "I-I-I just started the sauce." I say as I pick up the pot of now stirred sauce and begin to pour it into the pan of meat on the stove. there a huge awkward silence as Blaze looks over my shoulder at what I'm cooking. Blaze notices my bubbly smile still on my face. "What's got you so happy." "oh n-nothing," Blaze just rolls her eyes as I finish pouring the sauce and put the pot down. I grab a wooden spoon and begin to stir the meat. I take a wooden spoon and begins my humming as I stir and mix the sauce. Blaze just looks on angry. "Noel if you don't tell me what's got you so happy, that spoon is going to become your boyfriend." I process her words and cringe slightly as I realize what she meant. "I-it's just… I've never cooked for more than 2 pokemon before." I place the spoon on the counter (away from Blaze.) and set the fire to dim to keep the sauce warm while the noodles catch up. "I've never had friends before." A sad smile replaces me happy one "You're 16, and me and Gabe are the first friends you've had?" _**(Wouldn't it be Gabe and I?)**_ _~You are the last pokemon I want to hear about grammar from. ~_ "Yeah, me and Alexis. We never had many pokemon to talk to. Mainly because I'm a bit of… a weirdo." My sad smile quickly turns into a frown. "I know, you and Alexis got a bit a reputation. Blaze talks as she places her good arm on the counter. "I usually hear people say 'that multi-personality creep with the tattoo and weird moves.' And Alexis is just known as the chick dating that creep." I continue to look sad as I take the garlic bread out of the oven and place it on the unoccupied burner on the stove. "Yeah, that sounds about right. My reputation always followed Alexis and me. She'd probably have more friends if it wasn't for me. I think I just anchor her." Blaze gets angry and grabs the spoon next to me. I didn't even notice she was on the other side of me. She then proceeds to repeatedly jab me with it. "Dammit, I hate when you talk like that." I just yell in pain as she continues to jab at me. "What did I do?" "You kept talking, that's what you did. Now stop saying all this bullshit about yourself. If Alexis saw you as an anchor, she would have cut you loose. She's happy to be with you, now accept it and stop feeling sorry for yourself." I continue to try to block her shots. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Please stop." She stops her assault "Good, now turn off those noodles before I can classify this room as a sauna." I take note of what she says and turn off the fires under the noodles and the sauce. "Can you grab me the plates in that cabinet up there?" I point to the cabinet above blaze. She grabs two plates but looks puzzled. "Uhhh, you only have two plates here jellyfish" "oh yeah, sorry, I've never cooked for more than twopokemon. Can you just grab that bowl and that Tupperware?" she grabs the items and sighs "Noel in the short time that I've known you so far nearly every aspect of your life has managed to depress me." I begin to make the plate...bowl… servings for us. "I'm sorry." Blaze looks at me angry again. "Noel, don't make me get the spoon again" I cringe and take the spaghetti to the living room. Blaze walks by me carrying her plate and stops in front of me "stop doubting yourself." She turns her head to face me "I'm sure you're an amazing pokemon. No matter what others will tell you." She turns her head back and walks into the living room. I just nod and follow behind her.

* * *

 **A little earlier, Alexis's POV**

" _I can't stand Blaze, she's so mean to Noey."_ I put my elbow on the coffee table and rest my head on my paw. _"How does Gabe handle someone so mean?"_ I look back to see Gabe lying on the couch, playing God of War. "FOOLISH GODS, you don't stand a chance against my might!" I turn around to face him "hey Gabe?" He's way too into his game to even notice me. "You are all fools to think you can stand up to the Blades of Athena!" "Hey, Gabe? Gabe, GABE!" he nearly drops his PS vita. "Oh hey Alexis… how long have you been there?" "I walked in with you Gabe." He pauses his game and puts it in his sweater pocket. "ahhh so ya did. Do ya need somethin?" he sits up cross-legged. "I just got a question. Why do you hang out with Blaze? She's incredibly mean and you're too sweet and innocent." Gabe shoots me a confused look. "What are ya talking about? Blaze is super nice and kind and smart and pret-I mean strong." He blushes slightly at the last part, but I'm too busy processing his previous words to care. "What are YOU talking about? She's always so angry and she bullies Noel." A sad smile crosses his face. "She probably so mean to Noel because she likes him so much." He looks down at his lap "Gabe are we still talking about the same infernape who just tried to rip Noel incredibly cute ears off." Gabe just nods. "Lemmie tell ya a story. When Blaze was younger she was just like Noel." I look at Gabe completely Bewildered. "Wait, Blaze was?" he looks up from his lap towards me. "Yeah, she was afraid of everyone and super shy. She was also bullied a lot too." I couldn't keep my jaw up. "There were pokemon dumb enough to bully her." Gabe just nods. "It started around when she was nine I tried to stop them, but they just kept coming. It was around when she was eleven that she toughened out and started being her true self around everyone, not just me. She said being bullied all the time finally pushed her." I continue to sit there and take in Gabe's words. "But then I had to move because my dad got a new job." He looks down again. I could've sworn I saw tears in his eyes. "And then after two years dad decided his career was more important and left my mom. Then we moved back here." Gabe wipes his eyes and looks up at me. "But it was great because I got to see Blaze again. We even both evolved. She also hadn't had any more bully problems without me. Then one day she told me something. She said 'Gabe, you don't have to feel obligated to be my friend. I'll be fine on my own from now on.'" I'm completely taken in by his story at this point. "So I looked her in the eye and told her 'I'm sure you're an amazing pokemon. No matter what others will tell you.' And she just laughed and punched me in the arm and then said I was an idiot. So I think she's just mean to Noel because it's the only way she can help to toughen him out." Gabe sees the tears in my eyes and his face goes completely red. He didn't mean for the story to get so emotional. Or the share that much information. "W-w-w-well anyway that's why I think Blaze is so mean to -oh I think to food is ready." Just then Blaze and Noel walk in holding plates, a bowl, and…Tupperware? Noel looks at me and a look of concern crosses his face. "Alexis, are you OK? Your crying." I wipe my face and give him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, let's just eat." Noel looks unconvinced but nods and hands me a plate. I turn to Blaze. And Blaze. She looks at me as she sits down. "What?" I flash her a happy smile "I hope we can become great friends." Blaze blushes slightly and rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

 **Noel's POV**

My face is frozen into a happy smile as we all enjoy our meal in the living room. _"So this is what it's like to have a group meal."_ Gabe Blaze and Alexis are chatting about something but I'm too busy with my thought to hear. _**(Ugh, Noel, quit it with the happy thoughts. You're givin me a cavity.)**_ _~I can't help it. It's so nice to eat with so many pokemon. ~_ _ **(Noel, calm down. It's three pokemon and one of them is someone we always hang with. Hell, you two have spent many hours trying to swallow each other)**_ _~graceful.~ I reply_ _ **(I'm fucking majestic.)**_ "-but if you take away the soy sauce all you'll have is gray matter, right Noel? I'm brought back to reality at the mention of my name. "Huh? I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Blaze takes a sip of her soda before talking. "it's ok. You just missed a dumb speech about lead paint." Gabe turns to her with hurt eyes. "I thought I was making very valid points." Blaze polishes off her soda and looks Gabe in the eye. "Well you weren't and I think you need another brain scan." Gabe crosses his arms and pouts "but that'll be like the fifty-ith one." _**(Really? Only fifty?)**_ _~I know I'm shocked too. ~_ I see everyone is finished with their meals so I take all of their dishes to the sink. When I come back to the living room Alexis and Blaze are sitting on the couch watching TV and Gabe is sulking in the corner. "What's wrong with him?" I point over to Gabe. Blaze glanced at him before turning back to the TV. "I called him an idiot and now he pouting." "I'm not pouting, you're pouting!" Gabe yells before turning to the corner. _~Well it's now or never. ~_ _ **(ya sure about this? This could scare off the only friends ya got.**_ _~it's pointless if there not your friends too. ~_ Leon gags in our mind. _ **(Noel, one more sentence like that and I'm going to vomit puppies.)**_ I let out a cough to get everyone attention. Suddenly all eyes are on me _"oh no, my fear of public speaking"_ _ **(Noel it's three pokemon. And what aren't ya afraid of.)**_ I just sigh inwardly. "Well, I just wanted to tell you guys something." And so I tell them what I told Alexis many years ago. As I finish Blaze and Gabe look at me with a blank expression. Finally, Blaze speaks out "Aaaand what's new?" my eyes widen in shock "Wha-wha-what do you mean?" Gabe sits on the couch "We already knew." Leon suddenly takes over our body. "What the fuck do you mean you already knew?" Now it's Alexis's turn to speak up. "I told them everything." Leon turns his head to Alexis. "What the hell. Why would you tell them?" Blaze starts to chuckle "well genius, when a zangoose you just met has a sudden personality wipe, grows a tattoo, and uses an off type move that has been lost for hundreds of years. You begin to ask questions about them. And what better place to get the answers, then the only living being whose spent more than a single day with him." Blaze's chuckling continues to get louder. "You actually thought you were being all dramatic." Finally, her chuckles explode into full on laughter. "You were all like 'I'm two pokemon.' and you should've seen your face when you found out we knew" she's holding her stomach as she fell off the couch in her fit of laughter. Leon and I can only look away and blush. _**(I feel like such a dumbass. Is this how you feel all the time?)**_ _~we're being shamed and you still manage to insult me. ~_ Leon hands me control _**(It's what I do best.)**_ Blaze's fit of laughter finally comes to an end. "Oh hey, I see your back in the driver's seat Noel." I finally turn back to them to see Blaze still holding in laughter, Alexis with an ashamed look on her face, and Gabe with a look that said: "what's going on?" The room has an awkward silence until I (although hesitantly) decide to break it. "So you guys believe us?" Gabe stands up and put a hand on my shoulder "of course we do. When you've been through the stuff me and Blaze have, your definition of unbelievable becomes very flexible." I look over at Blaze who confirms it with a nod. "We had a pretty active childhood." Gabe looks back at Blaze "yeah, remember the time we had to save the queen of England from that flying volcano." Alexis looks at Gabe in disbelief. "Your joking right?" Blaze just shakes her head. "Oh I wish were prissy pants, I wish we were." The rest of the evening is spent with us talking, recounting our past and playing games. With Leon included. Finally, I decide to go to bed. I ask Gabe Blaze and Alexis where they're going to sleep. They decide to crash here for the night.

I simply lie in bed and stare at the ceiling. Recounting and analyzing the events of the past few days. _**(Man… our life has taken a weird turn.)**_ _~I know, but we have two more friends. ~_ _ **(bringing the grand total ta the all amazing number of two.)**_ I sigh inwardly at his comment. But then realize something. _~What about Alexis? ~ Leon yawns in our head before responding._ _ **(She's more of an associate ta me.)**_ I chuckle a little because I know how much he actually values her. Suddenly I feel something moving under the covers. I look down to see a lump moving towards us. "Oh, my Arceus it's back!" _**(Oh shit, we left the bat in the closet.)**_ Suddenly Alexis's head pops up from under the covers. "It's just me Noey. And what do you mean by 'its back.'?" I sit up on the bed, allowing her to crawl out. "I'm not sure what it was. Every time Leon and I chase it out it just comes baaaaaaa..." I lose track of my words and blush at the sight of Alexis in her sleepwear. Which only consisted of a tee-shirt and panties. She looks down at herself and realizes what she's wearing. A blush soon comes to her face as well. "Oh yeah. Now that I think about it this is the first time we've been in bed together." It's true. Usually, when Alexis stayed at my place we had crashed on the couch. Before I can say anything she tackles me onto the bed. She locks me into a long, deep kiss before cuddling into my chest. "Don't worry. I won't try anything if you won't." I wrap my arms around her and shut my eyes. I was about to fall asleep until I feel Alexis shaking in my arms. "Alexis is something wrong?" She looks up at me with her eyes brimming with tears. "It's…it's just that…" She tries to look away but I cup her cheek with my paw and guide her to look into my eyes. "Alexis." She takes a deep breath before speaking." Noel… when that… thing attacked us. He… he tried to." She buries her head into my chest and begins to sob. I softly stroke her head. "Alexis please tell me what's wrong." She looks back up at me. Her eyes streaming with tears. "Noel if that guy... Did what he was going to do….. Would you still love me?" she utters the last part softly, afraid of the answer. "Alexis" I pull her into a quick kiss. Short, sweet, and loving. "Alexis, I don't care if he did that to you. I would still and always love you." Her sobs turn into full blown crying." I love you, I love you, Noel." She puts her face back in my chest and continues to cry. "I love you too Alexis." Finally, after her crying dies down, sleep overtakes us.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Me: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this Long always, constructive criticism is encouraged but insults are hated.**

 **Blaze: Took you long enough to finish.**

 **Me: I have school**

 **Blaze: Yeah that's a good excuse**

 **Me: Screw you. Unboundheart, signing off.**

 **Leon: What happened to out? Signing off? That's a dumb way to end this.**

 **Me: I happen to like it.**

 **Leon: You're closing a chapter. Not ending communications with your captain.**

 **Me: well I like it. Unboundheart, signing off**

 **Leon: but it's-**

 **Me: UNBOUNDHEART, SIGNING OFF!**


	6. chapter 4 : One heck of a morning

**Author's note**

 **Hi guys, I just wanted to say I'm very sorry for not updating in a very long time. I've been busy with my job and Also A LOT of procrastinating. So I'm going to try to get back into the swing of this.**

 **Me: Hi guys, welcome to chapter 4 of We Are A Demon.**

 **Noel: g-g-g-good to see you.**

 **Gabe: AND THE AMAZING GABE IS HERE TOO.**

 **Blaze: Gabe be quiet.**

 **Gabe: I AM QUIET.**

 **Blaze: Gabe I swear to Arceus I will kill you and strangle your ghost with your dead body.**

 **Gabe: *starts to whimper***

 **Noel: c-can't you do something?**

 **Me: let's see stand up to Blaze, or be a Huge coward and not defend Gabe.**

 **Me: …..Unboundheart does not own pokemon.**

* * *

 **Location: ? POV: ?**

I rest upon my throne, my hand on my head as I contemplate my strategies for the upcoming battles. _"The Heroes have yet to emerge. Nor have their weapons. We must obtain the power while I still remain vulnerable._ Suddenly, Igveon from the science division burst into my throne room. "My liege, we have finished the analysis from Corporal Clav"s battle data. I refuse to move my head and simply look at him with one eye. "And?" he hurry's to my side and proceeds to shove a tablet in my face. On the screen is a picture of our target zangoose followed by a generous amount of data to the side. I take my hand off my head and look to the scientist annoyed. "I lack the patience for thisIgveon. Just give me the summary." He backs away in fear and holds the tablet to his chest. He then proceeds to look down at it and scroll through the data. "W-w-well my king, the incorporation of the power reached quite… odd results." Grabbing my attention, I sit up. "How odd?" he continues to scroll through the pad. "Well, the data revealed that the host's adapting of the power was different than the previous ones." He taps the tablet and two diagrams of a zangoose's shape appear as holograms. "Here we see the normal adapting of the power. The host incorporates it into its being." He says while pointing to the diagram to the left as it turns from white to black. He points to the right hologram. "But with our current host the power didn't adapt. It seems to have formed a personality of its self. Forming two separate beings inside one host." The right hologram fills up with black and splits forming a black and white zangoose shape. "How will this affect us?" I ask as the holograms retreat into the tablet. "We're not sure my king. We're not sure what results will yield of this." I sit back in my chair. "Interesting."

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

I was in the living room of my home with Gabe playing some dumb game about a group of teenagers who all think that they're brothers and sisters. There at this school but also fight in some war with magic. One teen fought with cards two teens fought with guns I think one had a whip blade and I remember some white haired girl with a scythe. "I don't get this. How can you get magic powers by harvesting people? And why do they just believe that there all related? Not only do they have hair and eye colors that genetics make it impossible for them to have the same parents. But they're also all 16 and 17. If there all related, then their mom has to be wonder woman for pushing that amount of kids out." Gabe just continues to stare at the screen as I finish my ranting's. "yeah aren't video games great?" he replies not even turning his head as he kills a soldier with some katana wielding blonde. "Are you even listening to me?" I ask with irritation in my voice. "Ya said something about hulk Hogan right?" and that was the last straw. "That's it Gabe. It's been five hours and your annoying me, give me the controller." I reach over his shoulder but he yanks the controller away. "No!" I tackle him to the ground but he holds the controller away. "I was not asking your permission." I say as I reach for it. And just like that, we started wrestling each other for that controller. "Blaze please, five more minutes." He begs as I put him into a headlock and grab the controller. "NO!" I yell at him. Suddenly he escapes from the headlock and manages to flip me around and pin me under him. He pins my hands above my head. "HA!" he laughs out through panted breaths. I take a few breaths before finally speaking back. "All right, you win this round." We just stay in this position as we wait for our breathing to return to normal. I look into Gabe's big blue eyes as he looks down at me. _"Why is he so damn cute?"_ suddenly I notice his face coming closer to mine. "G-Gabe what are you-" I'm cut off as he presses his forehead to mine. "Blaze." He whispers out so only we can hear it. He pulls his forehead back slightly and his lips creep closer to mine. "He's gonna-he-he's gonna." His lips are about to touch mine. He- **VRRRRRRRR…VRRRRRRRR…VRRRRRRRR.**

My eyes suddenly shoot open and I see the ceiling of Noel's apartment. I sit up slowly and look at my phone on the arm of the couch. The alarm for six o'clock had gone off. I pick my phone up, turn the alarm off and gently set it down on the arm of the couch. I sit there a few minute in dead silence. "DAMMIT!" I yell out and proceed to punch a hole in the wall with my good arm. I pull it out and shake the dust off my hand. Apparently, my episode was enough to wake Gabe up. He sits up from the floor and looks at me "Blaze, what's wrong? What happened ta the wall?" I look to the wall and back at Gabe. "Ghost." He stands up from the floor and inspects the hole. "Not again. I think there following me." I take the blanket off me and sit up on the couch. "Well, it's your fault. Ghost hate you ever since that incident in Brazil." He continues to look at the hole I made. "Hey, ya helped." He says as he begins to stretch his muscles. "I remember specifically telling you to NOT press the button." I say as I look to Gabe and my eyes linger on his body as he stretches. He catches me staring. "Do I have something on me?" I look away from him and blush slightly. Thank Arceus for my fur. "No, it's nothing." He finishes stretching and looks to me. "Well Blaze, ready ta get our morning exercise on?" I roll my eyes at his question. "Gabe I know you're dumber than the ending to How I Met Your Mother, but if you haven't noticed; MY ARMS BROKEN!" He suddenly grabs me and lifts me from the couch. "But not your legs. Let's go for a run." He says while jogging in place. I sigh and shake my head "alright let's go. But I'm leaving the two lovebirds a note." I leave them a note and follow Gabe out the door.

* * *

 **Noel's POV**

 **VRRRRRRRR…VRRRRRRRR…VRRRRRRRR...** I open my eyes slightly as I hear a phone vibration go off. _**(Oh sweet bleeding dirt and all that is holy in the realm of Gilgamesh. What is that evil noise?)**_ I follow the noise and look to my nightstand to see the source of the sound. I see the alarm on Alexis's phone had gone off. I reach for it with my paw and shut it off. I pull my paw back to my side and proceed to stare at the ceiling. Suddenly, I feel a familiar paw squeeze my right paw. I look down to see Alexis stare at me with her bewitching smile that always makes my heart skip a beat. "Morning." She says to me in a tired but happy voice. "Good morning." I reply before leaning over and giving her a kiss on the forehead. I try to move Alexis so we can get up but she quickly forces me back down. She snuggles back into my chest. "Can't we just cuddle for a few more…hours?" "A-Alexis we have schools." She looks back at me and sighs "I know." With that, she gets off me. I get up and sit on the side of the bed. "Why is your alarm set this early?" I ask her as I grab her phone and give it to her "I have two younger brothers and an older sister. I have to wake up this early to be able to make it to the bathroom in time for school." At the word bathroom, I instinctively sniff my arm. My nose scrunches a little at the scent. _**(Whoa, we almost smell as bad as the time we bought Final Fantasy's one through twelve.)**_ _~I remember that. We locked ourselves in the room and didn't come out for days. ~_ _ **(at some point I'm pretty sure our heart stopped beating…. Good times.)**_ "I need a shower. I smell horrible." Suddenly I feel Alexis's paws wrap around me. She snuggles her head into my back "I like your scent." Once again my infamous blush returns to my face. "A-Alexis q-q-quit it." She releases her grip on me and I stand up off the bed. I gather some clothes and a towel for my shower. As I'm about to exit my room I hear Alexis speak out "If you need help with your back I can join you." My face lights up again and I run out to the bathroom as I hear Alexis giggle.

* * *

 **Alexis POV**

I stop my laughing as I hear the door to Noel's bathroom shut. I check my phone to see I had A LOT of text from my parents. Just a ton of basic stuff like _"where are you."_ And _"are you still at his house"_ the way they put his and him ticked me off. They refused to mention Noel by name. I've known Noel for eight years and I've been with him for two of them. My mom should be up by now getting ready for work so I decide to just call her. I listen to the dial tone before I hear her pick up. "Hey mo-" " **oh my gosh Alexis where have you been we've gone completely crazy just worrying about you."** "Mom, I've just been taking care of Noey. He just woke up yesterday." I hear my mom gasp on the other end **"he's been awake and you spent the night. You didn't…. you know."** I just sigh at my mom accusations. "No mom I haven't done anything with him" _"although it's not like I haven't been trying."_ I get off the bed and head to the living room. **"We'll discuss this when you get a home young lady. You're in big trouble when you get home."** That was when I started to get angry. Was I getting in trouble for helping my boyfriend? How is that fair? "Mom he was hurt, and unconscious. What was I supposed to do?" **"Leave him to the hospitals, and you said he was okay yesterday. Why didn't you come back then?"** "It was late and I wanted to make sure he's okay. Waking up doesn't mean he wasn't still hurting." I notice a hole in the wall of Noel's living room. But I'm too busy dealing with my mother to care. **"I just don't want you to spend your time with that boy."** "Mom I've been with Noel for two years. And I've known him for eight. Can't you just accept him?" **"Why can't you ever talk to the boys we try to set you up with?"** "Mom it's before school and I don't feel like having this argument with you now. We'll talk when I'm home after school." With that, I disconnect the call and completely collapse on the couch. I feel my phone vibrate and saw my mom calling me back. I just reject the call and switched my phone to airplane mode. I spot a note on the table the was labeled _"for the fairy and the jellyfish."_ Figuring this was a note from Blaze I decide to read it. But before I can even get to it the door to Noel's apartment opens. I see Blaze and Gabe walk in. they both look a little winded and Gabe was rubbing a red hand print on his face. "I cannot believe you asked that rabbi if he was the pope." Gabe gives me a quick head nod before sitting on the couch "he looked just like him." Blaze facepalms at his comment. "The guy was either in his forties or late thirties. And besides what would the pope be doing here?" "I don't know. That's why I was so surprised." Blaze sits on the other side of the couch, sandwiching me between them. "It's too early in the morning for this. Hey Alexis, where's the jellyfish?" I pick up the note and begin to read it. "He's in the shower…. You two went jogging in the morning?" Gabe stands up from the couch and begins to do push-ups. "Yup. Today was supposed ta be an upper body day. But since Blaze's arm was broken we decided to train what part we can." He then switches from push-ups to sit-ups. "What was that about a rabbi?" I ask turning my head to Blaze. "nothing." She quickly replies. I pick up the remote and turn on the T.V. we simply watch T.V. and chat as we wait for Noel.

* * *

 **Noel's POV**

I turn off the shower and step out. I reach over for my towel and begin to dry myself. _**(Where the FUCK did all the shampoo go?!)**_ _~ Gabe must have used it. ~_ _ **(he used every bottle Noel! Every bottle!)**_ _~ We still had enough for us~_ I begin to towel my stomach then look down at it. _**(We're kinda on the skinny side. One of us really needs ta start working out.)**_ I put the towel on the sink and hold my stomach. _~I think we look fine. ~_ _ **(well I'm not fine! I'm an occupant in this body too and I'd prefer if it wasn't run down because my roommate doesn't exercise but still eats like a pig.)**_ _~i-i-I don't e-eat like a p-pig. ~_ _ **(Noel you stutter when you lie. And don't give me that crap. Your nightstand is completely filled with strawberry shortcakes. Seriously, ya eat more than an elephant)**_ _~ Is it weird that the fight happy, non-thinking, and insane one of us is concerned with our health? ~_ I finish drying my fur and begin to dress. I decided to just go with my clothes for school considering I'd be leaving right after. _**(About as weird as the fact that the shy, scaredy-cat, nerd isn't concerned with it.)**_

I head out the bathroom and into my own room to get my backpack _ **.**_ After grabbing it I walk into the living room to see Blaze and Alexis watching T.V. while Gabe is doing squats. Blaze notices me and gets off the couch. "Alright let's go." Leon takes over our body "what, no good morning?" "Fine, good morning asshole. Geez, you really are nothing like the jellyfish." Leon puts his paw to his chest and bows. "Thank you, bitch princess." Blaze suddenly gets an angry look on her face. "What did you just call me?" he looks up at her. "I said bitch prin-mph." before Leon can finish his sentence, I take over his arms and cover his mouth. Blaze looks on, confused. Alexis notices this. "Oh don't worry, Noel took control of the arms to shut Leon up." I take full control of our body. "s-sorry about h-him." Blaze continues to look at me with a confused expression. "Doesn't it get confusing?" Alexis stands up from the couch. "At first, but you get used to it. Eventually, it feels like there's just one more pokemon with you that you just can't see, but you know he's there." Blaze grabs her backpack and what looks like a sketchbook case, from beside the couch. She only puts the back on one shoulder given the condition of her arm. And grabs the sketchbook case with her good hand "Okay Ms. wise and mighty guru." Alexis puts her hands together as if praying, and bows. "I do what I must. And I say what I say" Blaze just shake her heads and grins. She looks back to see Gabe fumbling around in my living room closet. "Ooo, what's this?" Gabe begins to pull something out my closet. He pulls out a guitar and a ukulele case. My face becomes red upon Gabe discovery. _**(Oh this is going ta be fun.)**_ _~L-Leon please help. ~_ _ **(Hmm….. Nah.)**_ Blaze turns to me "Noel you play?" everybody's gaze is on me. I look everywhere around the room but them. "W-w-w-well I-I-I-I…." Gabe looks back in the closet. "Hey, there's also a violin in here too." This only spurs Blaze's interest. "Wow Noel, you're quite the little musician." If my face was any redder by this point it would be on fire. "Umm,umm,umm." _**(Oh, I'm loving this. Ya can't even form a sentence. It's like the first time you asked Alexis out. Except this time you're not holding back urine with all your might.)**_ At this point, all that's leaving my mouth is incoherent nonsense. But it's interrupted when Gabe steps in front of me with my guitar case in hand. "Noel ya absolutely HAVE ta play for us." His face is right in front of mine. This isn't helping my nerves in the slightest. I was about to find some way to say no until I look into Gabe's eyes. He had this innocent pleading look that made it hard to say no. "W-w-w-well Gabe…. S-s-sure. I'm completely shocked I actually said yes. Blaze suddenly steps up behind him. "I should've warned you not to look into his eyes when he asks for stuff." "Is it some type of move? Like fake tears?" Blaze shakes her head. "Nah, it's just that he looks so sweet and innocent that saying no feels like your shooting a puppy's mom in the face while he watches." Gabe hands me the guitar case and has a look with childlike glee. _**(Well that's certainly a picture.)**_ _~it was an accurate one. ~_ Blaze is already at the door. "Alright, guys lets go." Gabe immediately walks up behind her. I don't follow behind them. "Uh, g-guys could you two walk ahead a bit please." I look over to Alexis, concerned. Blaze sees my look and nods. "Sure, come on Gabe." Blaze opens the door and looks back at us. "We'll be downstairs." Gabe looks back confused but follows her. I set my guitar on the ground as Alexis looks over to me. "What is it Noel?" I unsheathe my claws and begin to twiddle them as if they were fingers. "I heard your conversation this morning." Alexis looks down "oh, that." I look from my claws to her. "Alexis… I don't want to get between you and your mother. I don't want to hurt your family." Alexis walks up to me and grabs my cheeks in her paws. "Noel, it's going to be fine. I'll deal with my mother. I'm sure she'll accept you one day. You're too important to me and I don't want to lose you. I love you Noey" She let's go of my face and I just nod. "I love you too Alexis." She holds her arms out "c'mere" I just blush as we pull each other into an embrace. She pulls away only to wrap her arms around my neck and pulls me into a kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist and we just enjoy our moment. "ooooooo." Once again we're interrupted by a voice. We pull apart to see Gabe and Blaze staring at us. I blush once again. "h-how much did you-" "the whole thing." Blaze quickly interrupts. _**(I felt like I should've told ya. But that wouldn't have been fun." ~**_ _You're evil. ~_ _ **(thank ya.)**_ Blaze gestures for us to hurry out the door. "Alright you two let's get going." Alexis heads for the door and gestures for me to follow. I grab my guitar case from the floor but continue to look at the ground in embarrassment. The only time I look up is to grab my scarf from the hat rack and head out the door last so I can lock it.

* * *

 **Foresight high, courtyard.**

We make it to the front doors of the school. It's only about 7:35 so only 25 minutes till class starts. We head to one of the picnic tables outside and sit down. "So wait, Blaze was on the pirate ships with dolphins?" Alexis asks as she set her backpack on the ground. Blaze wags her finger "Nonono I was on a pirate ship while Gabe was riding dolphins to the pirate ship." Gabe looks over to me "Noel can you play for me pleeeeeeease?" I blush and look down to my guitar case "O-ok." I set my bag on the ground near Alexis's. I set the guitar case on the table. My name is written in white paint on the black case in all caps. I pop it open to reveal the guitar. It was a basswood guitar, and on the body was my name, written in the same style as the case. I hear an impressed whistle across from me, "Damn Noel she's a beaut." I look up to Blaze, who is staring at the guitar, impressed. "T-thank you." I gently take the guitar out of its case. Gabe looks at me in anticipation. Even Blaze does. I turn around so I can set the guitar on my leg. I give each of the strings a test pull to hear what tune they're in. "I-I-I think I c-can play the legend of Zelda main t-t-t-theme in this key." _**(Yeah and as soon as ya done playing the guitar ya can stop skipping like a record.)**_ _~I never played for anyone besides Alexis and Ms. Mystic. ~_ He just lets out an irritated sigh. I try to play but my hands shake as soon as I hold the pick to the strings. "Noel." I hear my Name from Alexis and I look over to her. "Just calm down. Ok?" she flashes me a smile which causes a light blush to come to my face. I take a deep breath and begin to play. I do my best to keep calm so I don't mess up. After a while, my mind begins to relax and I get into my playing. I shut my eyes and begin to move my head to the music. By the time I was just past Halfway through the song it ends abruptly as I feel the guitar slipping from me. I open my eyes to see the last pokemon I want to have my guitar in his hands. It was Alan from the orphanage and his cronies. He had my guitar in his hands and was holding it tauntingly. Well, well, well. If it isn't the little demon and his stupid guitar." Alan looks past me and spots Blaze and Gabe. I look back to see both of them with angry looks on their faces. I hear laughing behind me so I turn back to Alan. "Hah..Ha-ha..Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Oh my Arceus. Ballistic Blaze and the weirdo Zoroark? That's who you're hanging out with? Well I guess it's to be expected. You freaks are drawn to each other." I stand up in front of him and reach for my guitar. He casually tosses it back to henchman number 1, the hypno named Felix, who tosses it to his twin, a kadabra named Alex. I run to Alex and jump for my guitar. Only for Alex to casually toss it in the air. He uses psychic to hold the guitar in the air. "D-d-drop it." Alex smirks at my request. "If you insist." He releases psychic and the guitar plummets. "NO WAIT." I run to the guitar to catch it only for it to stop mid-air and float back up. I look to see Felix now keeping it up with his psychic. All three of them begin to laugh at me when suddenly Felix stops when a hand touches his shoulder. He turns around to see Blaze with an irritated smile on her face. "Please release the little zangooses guitar. Or I will expose your organs to the Sun." he pushes her off. "And what are you gonna do with a broken arm, toots." At that point, red flags began to set off in Noel's mind. He didn't know Blaze long but even he knew she wouldn't respond well to that. _**(Oh, this guy is so screwed.)**_ She grabs the hypno by his trunk and yanks it up high. Her face is one of pure rage "put. It. Down." His brother is about to step in, but suddenly is stopped by Gabe "I wouldn't do that." Gabe then proceeds to point a Shadow Claw at his face. Felix releases his psychic hold on my guitar. I was too busy watching Blaze and Gabe's display to notice in time. I look just in time to see Alexis catch my guitar. "Here you go my cute musician." She hands me my guitar and I basically end up cradling it in my arms. We look back to Blaze who was still holding the hypno by the nose. "Now then." She yanks the hypno down so he bends over and his face slams into her knee. He recoils back and Blaze takes the chance to punch him right in the throat. He crashes to the ground and gasps desperately for air. She walks up next to him and steps on his stomach and begins to apply pressure. "Do NOT try that shit again. You really don't wanna know what I can do with both hands." He tries to say something but all that comes out are groans. So he just settles for rapidly nodding his head. "good." _**(Holy shit that was awesome!)**_ _~you're not even a little scared. ~_ _ **(hell no. I'm excited. Our first friends in years and they're both badasses. Considering Alexis sets the bar, these two are kickass.)**_ She takes off her foot and turns to see how Gabe is fairing. We follow her gaze to see Gabe dusting himself off and Alex with his head underground and his butt in the air. Blaze begins to laugh. "Man he did not go down with dignity." Gabe looks at Blaze "he's not a baby." Blaze facepalms "that's infancy, Gabe." Gabe puts a finger on his chin before a look of realization comes to his face "ooooooh." We look around and see no sign of Alan. Blaze begins looking around for him. "Where's the big dumbass" Gabe raises his hand "I'm right here Blaze." Blaze rolls her eyes. "I mean the machoke dumbass." "He p-probably fled." I step in. "he know he can't win a fight alone." I bow my head to Blaze. "t-thank you." Blaze looks away "it's nothing; I just couldn't watch that pathetic display." Alexis walks around me and looks at Blaze's face. "Blaze, are you blushing?" she looks at Alexis "silence fairy." I walk over to my guitar case on the table and gently place the guitar inside. I zip up the bag and begin to gather my things. I turn around to see Alexis still teasing Blaze. _**(Ya know one day Alexis is gonna push that woman too far.)**_ _~Then I'll be there to save her. ~_ _ **(Ok, ok, take it down a notch Romeo.)**_ I see Gabe walk away from the table to hand Alexis and Blaze their school supplies. _**(Holy crap I didn't even notice him. Either I need ta work on my sensing or he's REALLY good at slipping under the radar.)**_ _~could be both. ~_ _ **(oh har, har, har.)**_ I don't need to see him to tell Leon is rolling his eyes in my head. I walk over to everyone. "S-school should be starting soon. L-let's go inside." Everyone agrees and we begin to head inside.

We get to a crossroads in the hallway. Gabe suddenly speaks out "hey, what classes do you have Noel?" "Oh, I should have art right now." Blaze put a hand on my shoulder "All right you got art with me." Gabe thinks for a second as if trying to remember. "Oh, I got history." Alexis sighs. "I have French. But I think we all have gym together next period." As we're all about to head our separate way Alexis gives me a kiss on the cheek. "See you at gym Noey. As she walks away she calls back to me "I'll be looking at your butt in your gym shorts." I let out a quick yelp and hold my butt. I hear Blaze snickering behind me. I turn to her with a blush on my face. "L-l-lets go." "Ok, and I'll stand behind you to make sure you don't get eye humped by anyone else." My face gets redder and I quickly begin to race walk to class.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Me: hello ladies and gentlemen, and thank you for reading the latest chapter. First off I'm trying to decide if I should make the chapters longer or shorter. Secondly, if it's not 100 percent clear the exact details of Gabe and Blaze's childhood will always remain unknown. You'll just read stuff from what sound like crazy and impossible adventures. It's a running gag. And lastly, constructive criticism is welcomed but don't be insulting.**

 **Blaze: geez took you long enough.**

 **Me: …**

 **Leon: If it takes you this long again I swear imma rip your legs off and beat you with them**

 **Me: …**

 **Blaze: are you even listening?**

 **Me: *pulls out earplugs* what?**

 **Blaze and Leon in sync: you are so dead**

 **Me: well that's my cue to run.**

 **Unboundheart, signing off.**


	7. Chapter 5: A school day with new friends

**Authors Note**

 **Me: hello, and welcome to chapter-**

 **?: I AM GONNA MURDER HIM**

 ***Blaze walks in. dyed completely green***

 **Blaze: Where is Leon? I'm gonna feed him his own kidneys**

 **Alexis: follow me.**

 ***Blaze and Alexis run out to find Leon***

 **Me: *sighs* Welcome to chapter 5 of-oh I've lost the energy this. someone do the disclaimer.**

 **Leon: unbounheart does not own pokemon.**

 **Blaze and Alex: FOUND YOU!**

* * *

 **Noel's POV**

Blaze and I walk down the hallway to art class in complete silence. The air around us is incredibly awkward. My best instances of socializing are with Alexis and Leon, and I can imagine it's the same situation for Gabe and Blaze. _"Think of a subject, think of a subject."_ _ **(How about ya talk about how ya can't think of a subject.)**_ I let out an annoyed sigh _~you're not helping. ~_ _ **(did ya really expect me ta.)**_ _~….no.~_ _ **(c'mon, can ya think of anything better.)**_ _~ ….just for the record I'm against this. ~_ I turn my attention to blaze. "So… I can't think of a subject to talk about." Blaze looks at me for a second before snickering. "We have the longest awkward silence and that's the best you can come up with." I blush and look down towards to ground. Blaze give me a light punch on my head. "Hey, I'm kidding. I can't think of anything to say either. It's usually Gabe that I talk to and he can talk for hours at a time." I look back towards her. "I know how you feel. I'm only used to talking to Alexis and Leon. And I talk to Leon by thinking so I don't even use my mouth." I hold the class door open for Blaze. _"That really broke the ice."_ I hear Leon humming a tune in a smug tone. _**(I'm waiting.)**_ I let out a mental sigh this time. _~thank you, Leon. ~_ _ **(that's right. Never doubt my powers again.)**_ Blaze takes a seat In the back of the class, so I decide to take the one right next to her. We set our stuff down "so Noel." Blaze gestures to my guitar. "When did you start playing?" "When I was eleven." I look down towards my guitar in its case my face was slightly sad. "All three?" I quickly shake my sadness and look back to her. "Yeah. It was ukulele one day guitar the next and violin after that." Leon suddenly takes control "I just wanna go on record ta say that this conversation was all me. I'm the one who came up with 'can't think of a subject.'" Blaze rolls her eyes "OK Leon your Nobel Prize is in the mail." Leon crossed his arm. "It better be able ta fit on a keychain." "Who the fuck would where the Nobel Prize on a keychain." Leon points his paw to himself. "Awesome pokemon." Blaze lets out a sigh "how do you deal with this constantly in your head Noel?" I take control. "It's not easy." We hear the class door open and look to see our teacher, Ms. Klein, walk in. and as you can guess she's a Smeargle. "Bonjour classe, comment est le tout le monde?" "Fine Ms. Klein." The class answers in unison. "Alright class, I will need you to take out your hand and or paw drawn self-portraits. You may hand them in at the end of class. Today we'll be painting a scenery of your choice. You can use your desk or take a desk easel from the back." I unzip my bag and take out my self-portrait. We had to draw a picture of us at least from the shoulders up. I wasn't any Picasso but I think I'm just above average in my art. The only part I'm really proud of is how I drew my mark. I really like the detail I put into it. _**(Is that pride I sense Noel?)**_ _~can't you let me enjoy my life? ~_ _ **(never.)**_ I look over to Blaze and see her struggling to open her sketch bag. We were sitting next to the easels so one was already standing on her desk with a paper at the ready. "Do you need help?" she turns her head up at me and I flinch. "…sure." I unzip the bag and look inside. What I saw completely stunned me. I saw Blaze's self-portrait in the front. And it was amazing. It was drawn in amazing detail. It was even colored. I held it up so I could look at the picture and Blaze. It was a perfect match. Blaze might as well have cloned herself. "Are you gonna gawk or hand me my project. I hand her project to her and she quickly snatches it away. "B-Blaze you're a really good artist. That was the best self-portrait I've ever seen." She holds the picture in her hand and looks at it. I can see a slight blush on her cheeks. "Do you draw often?" "..Sometimes." she sets her portrait on the empty desk to her right. I begin to look through her art book to see more amazing drawings. Some were more self-portraits, some were in the same style as the first one I saw. Some were painted and some were drawn. A few were in a carton-ish style and a small number made her look like she was in an anime. The next set were all drawings of scenery. The first few were of different wooded areas then there were others of the beach and the ocean. Even a few pictures of streets with Pokémon walking by. I look up from the book at Blaze. "Blaze these drawings are amazing. You really don't need this class." Her face becomes redder. Leon switches in. "seriously Blaze, ya put Michelangelo's name to crap with these." Blaze continues to look at her desk. Leon lets me tag back in. "I-I-I'm sorry I did I say s-something." She shakes her head and looks at me, a blush still evident on her face. "No, no, I'm just…not used to talking about my art with others. It's usually Gabe and all he tells me is 'they're awesome.' And 'you gotta be an artist.'" "Oh, s-sorry. And you should go into art you're drawings are amazing." I look back into the book. I see a picture of a young zorua smiling at me. It's in a realistic art style and drawn in pencil but it's not as good as her other ones. "Gabe?" Blaze looks from her painting to me. "Oh yeah, he's was my first portrait of another pokemon. I did a revamped one. It should be behind it." I turn to the next drawing to see the same portrait in greater detail. Once again an amazing art piece. _**(Damn, Gabe was a cute kid. Not as cute as us though.)**_ _~Leon, you're the only one I know who can use any compliment you give others to inflate your own ego. ~_ _ **(it's a talent given ta me by the gods.)**_ I look back and forth between the two pictures to see how Blaze progressed during that time span. She takes note of this. "Yeah, I like to look back and see how I improved sometimes." She points to the first picture. "Although this was the second one I drew. Gabe insisted and begged he keep the first one." She takes her finger away and resumes her painting. I flip through the book some more. This section seemed to be entirely Gabe's. About a fourth of them were him as a zorua and the rest were him as a zoroark. Some even looked recent. The next one was Gabe in a battle ready position. He had a fierce and determined look in his eyes. He looked ready for anything. I turn to the next page and what I saw shock me enough to make me gasp. Gabe was in a tuxedo and smiling. To the left of him appeared to be a Mr. Mime as a priest he had a book in his hand and his mouth was open as if he was saying something. But what was the most absolutely shocking detail was who the Mr. Mime was talking too. It was Blaze. She was in a wedding dress and had a bouquet of roses in her hand. Her mouth was open as well, most likely saying. "I do." after finally able to tear my eyes off Blaze I notice the wedding chapel they're in. the theme is formal and I see a few guest in the seats. But some of these seats aren't fully drawn or shaded and I see about two guests that are still in progress, suggesting that she's still working on it. But this has to be her best work yet she's paying attention to every tiny detail. _**(Holy shit. …heh, holy.)**_ _~I… don't know how to respond to this. ~_ _ **(I do, NEW TOY. Oh I'm gonna have fun with this. No, wait. I gotta save this as a trump card.)**_ "What's got you so-?" she stop short in her sentence. I look up to see Blaze looking at me. Her look was a mixture of embarrassment and fury. Her face was red enough to rival my trademark blush. She drops her brush and quickly snatches the book from my hand. She manages the finesse to close it but obviously, she can't zip it up. She lays it gently down on the floor and remains in that position. "U-u-u-uh B-B-Blaze?" she moves quickly and grabs me by my collar so my Gaze meets hers. "You will never. Ever. Say a word about this, Do you understand?" her voice is quiet and menacing. "Y-y-yes sir." "Sir?" "I mean ma'am. Pretty, pretty ma'am. Please don't hurt me." She releases me and I slump in my chair. "S-sorry." She lets out a sigh "its fine. Like it'll ever happen." She says the last part solemnly. "I'm sure it will happen. I can just tell that Gabe really cares and thinks about you a lot." "Whatever. Well, I've opened up enough. Your turn jellyfish." I'm a little bit taken off guard. I'm usually the listening type. I begin my habit of twiddling my claws. "W-w-well, what d-do you wanna know?" she doesn't take her eyes from her painting. "  
Well… why do you live alone?" the question caused me to stop abruptly in the middle of a brush stroke. "Oh that. ... It's just that I spent my entire life in the orphanage and by the time I was 11, I had given up on being adopted. When I was 15 I came to Ms. Mystic with the idea of me moving out. She was not happy about it. Eventually, we came to a compromise for when I turned 16. I needed her signature because I'm too young to have my own apartment. So her condition was that she would randomly drop by. And if she saw me struggling to take care of myself I'd have to come back. But as far as the landlords concerned, Ms. Mystic lives there. Although he might know I actually live there. I look to Blaze to see her staring at me with a solemn expression. "Noel… I'm just gonna say it, your life must've sucked. From what I've heard between Alexis and you, it's amazing you're not a serial killer." I look down at my painting and I feel tears starting to build in my eyes. Suddenly I feel a hand rub my head. I look up to see Blaze with a smile on her face. "Hey, quit it with the sad eyes. Your life may have sucked… well It did. But it's better now. You and Leon's. You got Alexis, Gabe, and me. _**(She's right Noel. don't spend your life feeling bad about our crappy upbringing.)**_ I wipe my eyes on my arm and nod my head. "You're right Blaze. I'm sorry." she growls and raises a fist at me. I close my eyes and put my paws in front of my face and wait for the blow. But instead, I feel a finger poke my head. I open my eyes and see Blaze grinning at me. "I'll let that one slide." We spend the rest of class Painting and chatting about less depressing subjects.

Blaze and Leon were on their way to gym laughing. I left Leon in control so he could talk to Blaze. "So wait. Ya punched this guy in the nose so hard it actually went inwards?" "Yeah, he had to go through intense surgery for weeks. And even after he got his nose back he lost the ability to smell for the rest of his life." Leon was laughing so hard he had to lean against a locker. "Oh, Arceus I wish I was there ta see it." Blaze took a big inhale of air to stop her laughing. "I think I may have a picture. Well, let's head to the locker rooms. Leon hands control to me. _~I'm glad you're opening up to our new friends too. ~_ _ **(oh shut up and stitch it on a pillow, sissy.)**_ _~And the moments gone. ~_ I walk into the locker room. I head into a stall and change into my gym clothes. Just had some black gym shorts with orange down the sides and a white t-shirt. I walk to my gym locker place my guitar inside. Then I set my clothes in my gym locker and begin to remove my scarf. _"On second thought."_ But I decide to keep it on. _**(Aww does wittle Noey want ta keep his Wittle yewwow scarf on?)**_ _~as a matter of fact, he does. ~_ I walk upstairs to enter the gym. Now first of all the gym is its own building. And for good reason. Like most gyms, it was huge. It was about the size of 1 and a half basketball courts. With lines on the floor to make a basketball court in the center. Directly across from the door to the locker room were the bleachers, where the class would sit while the gym teacher took attendance and decide on today's activity. To each end of the basketball court was, of course, the hoops. Which were hung up by some complicated metal bars that were on the ceiling. Which the gym teacher could retract into the ceiling at any time. On the left side was a door that led to the outside gym. The gym outside had three fields and a track field. number one was a soccer field. The field was a healthy shade of green but you could still tell autumn was settling in when you looked at it. Although sometimes the students would take the soccer nets down and use the field for football. And like most fields, it had bleacher seats on the outside length of it. Which was now behind a fence since the soccer incident Leon caused one gym class last year. During a soccer game, Leon kicked the ball hard enough into our teacher sitting in the bleachers to not only knock him unconscious. But also enough to send him into a 2 month coma. But back to the fields. The second field was a baseball field with its own set of bleachers. Although the students barely use it. Not many students in our school were fans of baseball. I included. Finally, the last field was probably the class favorite. It was just an empty sand lot where the students made their own games. Sometimes it a weird form of football and sometimes it this thing called boccer. A mixture of basketball and soccer. And plenty of other made up sports. On the other side of the gym was the battle area. Where students could train and practice their moves. Although like gym the battle area was more of Leon's thing. "HEY, NOEL." My ears prick up at the mention of my name. I look around, trying to find the source of the voice. "UP HERE." I look up to see Gabe… sitting on the backboard of the basketball hoop. "HELLO. HOLD ON I'LL COME DOWN." He stands up, jumps off the hoop, and does a flip then lands on his feet. All with a surprising amount of grace. He begins to make his way towards me. _**(Nine outta ten.)**_ _~ Only nine? ~_ _ **(his dismount was off and I found the performance shallow and pedantic.)**_ I sigh. _~do you even know what those words mean? ~_ _ **(nope.)**_ I notice his gym attire. He's wearing a dark blue t-shirt and dark blue shorts to match. "Hey Noel, how ya doing?" "h-hey Gabe y-you know we just spoke to each other earlier." "So we're meeting again and we say hi again." I hear the door to the girl's locker room open behind me. I turn around to see Blaze make her way through. She's wearing a black tank top and a pair of black and red shorts. "Gabe I don't know how, but I know you said something stupid. I think I finally fully developed a sense of it." Gabe looks away from Blaze and blushes. Obviously not wanting to be caught enjoying the look of her in her gym clothes. "I was just saying hi ta Noel again because we met again." Blaze put her Hand to her face and dragged it down. "Gabe It was one class period and you knew you'd see him again." Gabe manages to get the blush off his face and looks at Blaze "so no hello?" Blaze shakes her head "no Gabe, no hello." I chuckle a little at their banter. "You two are fun-aah." I let out a sharp yelp as I feel something swat my butt. I hear giggling as Alexis walks from behind me. "Hi, Noey. What's wrong?" Blaze snickers. "I'd say the sexual assault in progress." I rub my bottom and look at Alexis. I notice her gym clothing. She's wearing a white and faded pink striped t-shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants. "Alexis. C-could you p-please stop doing that." She puts her paws on my shoulder and looks me in the eyes. "Oh Noel. No." Blaze steps next to us and pulls us apart. "Alright you two, save it for later." I rub the back of my head and look down. _ **(I'm taggin in.)**_ _~I know. ~_

* * *

 **Leon's POV**

Noel hands me control of our body. Blaze looks at me and sees I'm in control "the jellyfish gone?" I begin to crack my neck and other various joints. "Yeah, gym and exercise isn't his forte. So I take the class for him." Alexis crosses her arms and pouts. "Much to my displeasure." Leon just shrugs and makes his way to the benches. "I'm rubber you're a bitch, everything bounces off me and hits you in your dumb face." _~LEON! ~_ _ **(Noel, ya knew this would happen. Deal with it.) ~**_ _W-well I still don't think it's n-nice. ~_ _ **(Noel, we've literally shared a body and mind for eight years. And in that time spent, have ya known me ta be nice?)**_ Noel sighs in my head, defeated. _~no.~_ Alexis takes note of my amused face. "Noel lose an argument?" I chuckle before turning to her "if you can call whining like a little girl an argument." "Noel's living a nerd's worse nightmare. Having your worst bully with you 24/7." Blaze says as she takes a seat. "And he can't get rid of me." As we all take our seat our gym teacher finally decides to show up. Mr. Cross He was a machoke, about in his 30's. He wore a white and green track suit. And he had a noticeably faded patch of skin on his head. Thanks to yours truly and a well-aimed soccer ball. "ALRIGHT CLASS!" his voice as loud and as booming as ever. "WE'LL BE DOING ONE LAP AROUND THE TRACK. AFTER THAT WE WILL HAVE A FULL CLASS GAME OF DODGEBALL." I heard some students groan from the left side of me. Probably some students who don't like to run as much. He focused his sight on me. "AND NO INJURING OF THE HEAD." I shrug. "You're still on that?" "YES." I stand up and begin to head to the door leading outside. Most of the students begin to rise from their seats as well. I turn back to him "you're really letting that event…Go to your head." I continue on my way outside. As we make our way to the track Alexis smack me in the back of my head. "Why must you antagonize everyone you come in contact with?" I rub the back of my head. "Honestly, I think if I don't my heart will literally, and I mean literally, stop beating." We reach the beginning of the track and begin line up in rows. I take a spot between Gabe and Blaze. Alexis was to the right of Blaze. Gabe kept bouncing up and down in his place "gotta go faster, faster, fasterfasterfaster." Blaze puts her hand on his head to stop him "Gabe, stop it." She taps her foot on the ground "I think I'm gonna jog this one." "Same." Alexis says. _**(Noel?)**_ I hear him go 'hmm' in our mind _~ let's just jog this one as well. ~_ _ **(Whateves.)**_ "Well the pipsqueak in my head is telling me ta jog." Cross takes his position to the right of the class. "ALRIGHT CLASS. 3. 2. 1. START." Row one takes off. Then after a few seconds row two. Then our row was next to go. Gabe quickly speeds away and easily passes everyone. _~ He's fast. ~_ _ **(that's right Noel, and the sun is hot.)**_ As Gabe continues down, we just move forward at our own pace.

After the class had finished it lap. Mr. Cross told us to meet in the center of the indoor gym. "ALRIGHT CLASS, TODAYS GAME OF DODGEBALL WILL BE BOYS VERSUS GIRLS. MATCHES WILL BE TWO WINS OUTTA THREE." Each gender begins to line up into their two groups. Cross walks between the two groups. He looks to the girl's side at Blaze. "BLAZINDA GASKELL, WILL YOU BE ABLE TO PERFORM IN TODAYS GYM ACTIVITY?" Blaze held up her good arm and clenches her fist. "One hand is all I need for the job." Most of the boys in the class start to chuckle. All except for Gabe who just looks confused. He raised his hand. "I don't get it." Blaze face palms "I'll explain it to you later Gabe." "Okay." We hear the loud tweet of Mr. Cross's whistle. "THAT'S ENOUGH. YOU"RE IN HIGHSCHOOL, I EXPECT YOU POKEMON TO ACT LIKE IT. I heard some of the girls giggling and some mutter 'boys' under their breath.

The game ended with the girls winning 2 to 1. After the game was over, each team lined up and said good game to each other. But the ashamed faces of the boys were impossible to miss. All except for Gabe, who had a confused look on his face since the game started. "ALRIGHT CLASS, LAST IS FREE GYM. WHAT'S THE GAME? We heard a bunch a shout for a game in the crowd. Finally, the coach blew his whistle once more. "I HEARD BASKETBALL. LET'S PLAY." Most of the class cheers at the idea. But about half of the girls groan. As the kids who decided to play begin to set up teams, I head to the bleachers. I was a fan of a lot of sports, but basketball was not one of them. I group up with Blaze and Alexis at the bleachers. Gabe walks up to me. "Hey Leon, what's the name of the bad guy from The Matrix?" I look up at him confused. "That's what ya been wondering the entire game?" he sits down next to Blaze. "Well, not just that. What's the name of the good guy?" Alexis giggles at his question. I smile and shake my head. "You're the salt of the earth, Gabe." Gabe starts feeling his body. "I'm salt? I thought our bodies were mostly water." Alexis begins laughing while Blaze puts her head in her hands and mutters "dear Arceus" under her breath.

* * *

 **Noels POV**

Next class was mathematics. But because I was actually ahead in the class I ended up falling asleep.

 **Noels Dream World.**

I awoke in my dream world in the usual way. I find myself on the floor and lying on my back. I rise up to my feet and begin to make my way to Leon's forest. I follow the shining green light of the green tree in the center. I look up to see Leo resting on one of the branches. I unsheathe my claws and begin to make my way up to him. After making it to his branch, I settle down next to him and sheathe my claws "can you believe it, Leon? We have such great friends." He only opens one eye at me. "Noel, please stop. When you get all bright and happy. The tree glows super bright, and I'm trying to sleep." "I'm sorry I can't help it. Look, even my tail is wagging." Leon turns his single eye to my happily moving tail before tuning I back to me. "Noel, you're a cat, not a dog." He shuts his eyes. I softly bat him on the leg. I look out towards the forest before I notice something. I see two new trees right beside the pink one. One was an oak like the green and pink trees. But this one was a combination of red and orange. The tree to the right had leaves that were a mixture black and yellow. But the most noticeable fact was unlike the first three trees, this one was a pine tree. I turn to Leon "two new trees?" Leon refuses to open his eyes "mm-hmm." I take out my claws and make my way down the tree. I reach the ground and begin to make my way to the new trees. I first inspect the red tree. I feel some kind of warmth radiating from it when I reach to it with my paw. I walk over to the next tree. I reach my paws out to one of the needles as soon as I make contact I quickly yank it back in pain. The needle felt like a tiny blade. I hold the spot that was afflicted when I suddenly see movement in the distance. "Is that…water?" I turn around to Leon. "Leon is there a lake in here?" his ears twitch and he turns his head to me. "Noel, there hasn't been a drop of water in here since we've been alive." I point behind me. "Then what's that." He sits up with a loud and obviously irritated groan. He jumps down the tree and lands on his feet. "Alright scaredy cat, let's check out your 'lake'." We walk in the direction of the movement. We push aside some bushes, which consisted of a bunch of dead branches. I let out a small gasp as we come to an edge of a lake. The lake was vast. On one side of it was us and the forest, on the other side was an enormous expanse of milky white emptiness. We slowly creep to the edge of the lake. Leon and I exchange a quick look before turning back to the lake. We lean our heads forward to look in. when we investigated the surface we saw nothing. The lake refused to reflect our faces, and we couldn't see the bottom. But we could tell it was deep. The lake was clearly completely devoid of any life. I turn towards Leon. "How long has this been here?" "I don't know." He says as he turns towards me. I turn my attention back to the lake and slowly begin to kneel down. "Noel be careful." I slowly reach towards the lake with my paw. Something was screaming in my head to get away from it, but my curiosity was getting the best of me. My paw stops about an inch from the surface. My paw shakes a little. I take a deep breath before touching the surface. My vision suddenly went black.

* * *

 **Leon's POV**

As soon as Noel touches the water he lets out a huge wail of pain. He clutches his head in his paws and then falls back. He thrashes on the ground and continues to yell. "NOEL!" I quickly head to his side and grab him. "Noel, snap out of it! What's wrong?" he takes his paws from his head and suddenly extends his claws. "STAY BACK!" he begins slashing at me. He manages to cut me on my face and shoulders. "Dammit Noel." I grab his arms and do the best solution I could come up with. I head-butt him. As soon as I make contact he falls limp in my arms. "Arceus what the fuck was that?" Noel blinks his eyes open before noticing me. "Leon? What happened?" I look at him confused. "You don't remember. You went completely ape shit and tried to shish kabob me." "I did?" he says, clearly in surprise. "You really don't remember?" he shakes his head and stands up. "I just remember touching the water, then being afraid and in pain." I stand up and begin to rub the cut on my shoulder, which was almost healed. Man, I love my accelerated healing factor. "Well do ya remember what caused it?" "It was…uhh, it was..." held his head as a headache hit him. Suddenly a mild tremor rocks the mindscape. It stops as quickly as it comes. "Man, I hate when ya get headaches." He takes his paws from his head. "This place gets earthquakes when I get a headache?" "Yeah, when you got that head cold it was complete hell in here." "I'm sorry." As soon as he says that I punch him on the shoulder. "Stop apologizing so much." I look back at the lake that was still rippling from Noel's touch. "Well until we know what… this is, we better not touch it." I turn back to him and he sheepishly nods In agreement. Suddenly, a wave of dread hits me. Like we were in danger. Something was happening outside. "Noel, wake up. Something's not right." He nods his head "OK."

* * *

 **Reality, Noel's POV**

I slowly wake up from my dream to see I'm still in class. My head still in a light daze from the lake event. I look from left to right to take in my surroundings. The first thing I notice is that all of my classmates are asleep. Some are either slumped on their desk, or some are passed out on the floor. I soon notice the teacher is in the same state as well. He was leaning against the whiteboard. His sharpie was still in his paw. Suggesting he lost consciousness mid lesson. _**(What the hell happened?)**_ It took me a while to realize the possible cause of everyone being unconscious. A thick pink gas had been present in the room the entire time. It left no clean air. _~I think this gas caused this. ~_ I decided to try to wake up one of the students. I try to wake up Penny from the orphanage. She's now a grown lopunny. "P-Penny? Wake up. Something's wrong." _**(Noel, she's not getting up.)**_ _~you're right. ~_ I give up on rousing the sleeping lopunny and decide to explore the hallways. I needed to see how far this problem spread. As I open the classroom door into the hallway, I notice that the pink gas is present here too. In more quantity actually. _~we need to find Alexis. ~_ _ **(yeah. Although I can't imagine she's in a different boat than the others.)**_ I make my way down the hallways but then hear loud clomping footsteps at the end of it. _~Leon! ~_ _ **(on it.)**_ He takes control. The source of the footsteps emerges from the end of the hallway. The thick gas made it hard to tell who this was I could not tell what species of pokemon it was. It stood on its back legs but was slouched over a little. It was holding something long and thin in what appeared to be hands not paws. It was what was dispersing the gas. It had a hump on its back; maybe the fuel tank. The figured turned towards Leon. The fog around him cleared a little we could now see its face, which was covered by some type of gas mask. "oh." The figure now identified as male spoke in a deep, monotone voice. Although it was filtered by the mask. "So you're awake."

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Me: thanks for reading chapter 5**

 **Leon: a cliffhanger? ya dick. who was that guy?**

 **Me: you will find out next chapter**

 **Leon: I wanna know now dammit.**

 ***I run away with Leon chasing after me***

 **Noel: c-constructive criticism is always welcome b-but don't be mean**

 ***appears from hidden panel on floor***

 **unboundheart, signing off.**


	8. Chapter 6 : battles exhaust

**Authors Note**

 **Me: Hello readers, and welcome to chapter 6 of We Are a Demon.**

 **Alexis: last time we left on a cliffhanger.**

 **Leon: Because this author doesn't know how ta write.**

 **Me: Hey I'm trying.**

 **Blaze: And failing.**

 **Me: Why are you all ganging up on me?**

 **Leon: Because it's fun and you're stupid.**

 **Me: *facepalms* Gabe just do the disclaimer.**

 **Gabe: Ok. Uber heart-I mean Heart down under-no wait its Umber hurts-.**

 **Blaze: -UNBOUNDHEART DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

 **Leon's POV**

The man turned his body to face me fully. He waved his hand and the gas seemed to bend to his will. It moved aside to reveal his body. His all black clothing was something similar to a trench coat. He had leather straps running up his arms. The belt around his waist seemed to be the only one that was actually useful. His shoes and pants were black and looked like they're one and the same. He wore a gas mask but I couldn't see the holes he was supposed to see out of. On the top of his head was the same inky blackness as those creatures at the mall. Then, of course, there was his most notable feature, the large gas tank on his back that went from his head to his waist. The wand that was dispersing the gas lay in his left hand. He began to make his way towards me. The gas seemed to move out of his way. "It must have been your biology." His filtered voice practically stabbing my ears. "Well, no matter. Come. Your liege is waiting for you." I hold my unsheathed claws at the ready "I don't have a god damn clue who ya are but I am not coming with no gas masked freak anywhere." I heard him chuckle at what I said. "I don't need your consent." Suddenly he dashed towards me in a speed that betrayed the way he looked. He sent a heavy punch at me with his free hand. I quickly blocked it but not with being sent back at least ten feet. _**(Ok, this'll prove to be difficult.)**_ _~be careful. ~_ I dash toward him in a zig-zag pattern. I jumped to the wall and launched myself at him with dragon claw at the ready. He steps back right before I hit him, making me just catch the end of his coat. As soon as I land he kicks me in the side, sending me sliding across the floor. I quickly recover to my feet and charge him. He sprints towards me in kind. I send a thunder punch his way. But all I'm met with him grabbing my paw and stabbing me in the gut with the gas wand. He releases my paw and punches me right next to where I was impaled, forcing more blood out. I'm sent all the way to the end of the hall. _"dammit."_ I stand up and use recover and prepare to charge him again. _~LEON.~_ I stop in my tracks and take a defensive stance. _**(What Noel?!)**_ _~you're hurt. ~_ The man began to walk towards me slowly, spray more gas out of the wand just ahead of him. _**(Your point being.)**_ _~we need to think. Just rushing him is not working. Calm down. ~_ I take a deep breath and relax _**(I'm all ears.)**_ _~he's yet to use a non-physical attack. Let's raise our defense. ~_ I use reflect on myself and then harden. _~ try using teleport to get the drop on him. And use crush claw, it's quicker. ~_ Following Noel's instructions I charge him with a plan this time. I ready crush claw and jump to his right. He sees this and tries to nail me with a spin kick. Right before I'm hit I use teleport to appear to his left. My attack manages to land and he gets a deep gash on his chest. "What the?" I notice that his blood wasn't the normal red. It was black. He stumbles back and lets out a loud grunt in pain. I shake off my surprise and take advantage of this and send him flying down the hallway with a focus blast. _~ Leon rush him! Don't let him think! ~_ I use quick attack and quickly pursuit him down the hall. The gas man land on all fours and quickly makes it to his feet. As soon as I'm close he prepares to slash at me with his gas wand. _~ duck! ~_ I duck as soon as he slashes at me. As soon as he does I push off with my paws and strike him in the stomach with a double kick. Now it was his turn to be sent back to his end of the hall. _ **(I like the direction this is going.)**_ He runs at me again with the gas wand ready to strike down as soon as he reaches me he attempts to strike me in the head. I dodge out the way and grab the wand in my paw. I pulled him down to my level and proceed to Zen headbutt him. Sending him flying back. He hits the wall and slowly slumped to the floor. I walk towards him and ready a slash attack. As soon as I reach him I raise my claw. Ready to strike the killing blow. He looks up to me and lets out a small laugh. I'm puzzled for a second before an orange flash catches my eye. I turn left towards the adjoining hallway only to be met with a blast of fire to my face.

* * *

I'm sent down the adjoining hallway before quickly gaining my footing. _ **(Okay… the fuck was that?)**_ The gray smoke from the recent attack showed a new figure emerging from the opposite end of the hall. The figure walked forward a few steps before turning to the gas man. "Honestly, ya can't take five steps without me, huh?" his outline shows him extending a hand toward what I now presume is his comrade. He takes it and gets up with a grunt. "Ugh, blow me." They both turn to face me "maybe if ya buy me dinner." The smoke cleared enough to reveal the new arrival. He stood maybe a bit shorter of the gas man. He had long golden blond hair that went down to his lower back. He had a wolf-like face. He even had a blond tail casually swaying left and right. He was clad in white leather armor and red pants that looked like they were easy to move in. in the center of the chest on his armor had some weird symbol. It looked like a dead tree, a type I've never seen before. Crossing in the middle were a pair of swords and above the tree was a crown. Looking at it for some reason made my blood boil a bit. He also wasn't wearing any shoes, just wraps around yellow paws. "So you're the host?" the disappointment in his voice was impossible to miss. "I gotta say I was expectin someone wit a little more meat on their bones." _**(Told ya.)**_ _~not now. ~_ His accent was like mine but thicker. "That does not matter. We just need to subdue and capture him." The masked man told his comrade. "Whateva ya say gassy." The fox man held out a hand and a ball of bright orange flames emerged from it, twice the size of an aura sphere. He hurtles it towards me. I dodge to the right but that proved more harm than good. As the gas man took my moment of weakness to swiftly kick me in the gut. I land on the floor, on my back. I lift my head to see another fireball coming at me. I roll to my side and scramble to gain my footing. I see the gas man raise his wand to take a swipe at me. _~PROTECT! ~_ Almost instantly after Noel's command, I use protect. I manage to block the oncoming attack and counter with a swift punch to his stomach. _~gain some distance. ~_ I do a few hops back and then take up a guard. _**(Any ideas?)**_ Noel begins thinking, but I feel a wave of uncertainty from him. _~let's switch to ranged attacks. Also, we'll need a move to enhance them and our defense. ~_ Multiple question marks appear above me as I use Nasty Plot and Amnesia. I take advantage of the narrow hallway and use dragon pulse. I hit the gas man but his wolfy companion jumps and sticks to the ceiling. "See what I mean? Not even three steps." He yells to his downed companion. I took advantage of ignorance to hit him with energy ball. "You were saying?" the gas man questioned while getting up "shut up." He stands up beside his partner. "He's gonna be annoying if he can use ranged attacks. Gas face?" the gas masked attacker raised his hand in my direction. Figuring it better to stop him in his tracks, I begin to raise my paw for a hyper beam. But I'm stopped suddenly in _my_ tracks. _"What the hell?"_ I look to my paw and see the gas had morphed. It was now a pair of hands gripping my arms. A third hand came and took a firm grip on my waist. I look back to my attackers to see the wolf man charging some type of ball of dark fire. He smirks and throws it at me. I struggle against my bonds as the dark fire comes closer. Out of nowhere a shadow ball comes from behind me and collides with the opposing sphere. The collision causes both balls to dissipate. The wolf man looks shocked "WHAT THE HELL?" I hear footsteps behind me "now making his dramatic appearance…THE MIGHTY GABE HAS JOINED THE FRAY!" suddenly Gabe hops in front of me and strikes another ridiculous pose. "What the hell is HE doing up?" the wolf man turns to his gas slinging partner. "Well, I suppose if the host is awake, the failure must be too." Gabe ignores there conversation and turns to me. The restraints around me fade off and I break free. I can only assume due to the gas man's loss of concentration. "Hi Noe-I mean Leon, who're these guys?" "Don't know, don't care, tryin ta kill me, need help." Gabe turns to our opponents and takes a stance "All I needed ta hear." Gabe runs towards the wolf man and attacks with a jumping kick "Gabe-namic entry." "Say wha-fuu." Gabe's attack manages to strike him in the face. The gas man sees this and attempts to strike Gabe with the gas wand. He forgot about me and I took full advantage of that. I delivered a high jump kick to the back of his head. Gabe sees this and quickly scissor kicks him down the hall. The wolf tries to rush Gabe but he quickly counters and sends him into the wall with shadow claw. I quickly grab the wolf by the arm and throw him down the hall towards the gas man. "Hey Zavo, might wanna try doing the thing?!" The gas man which I can now assume is Zavo raises his hand again. He manages to snag Gabe in the same type of grip I was in earlier. _~Leon, acid armor and teleport. ~_ getting where Noel was going for, I use the moves to get behind the duo. I use dark pulse and send to pair in Gabe's direction. Gabe's bonds loosen. And he proceeds to round house kick both of them. They shakily stand up and step away from Gabe but they see me closing in on them. "We have to retreat." Zavo says now back to back with his wolfish partner. NO WAY. We can win this." Zavo grabs his partner by his hair. "This isn't up for debate." He pulls out some strange black gem and crushes it. As soon as he does a blinding light fills the room. I quickly shielded my eyes. After a short while, I uncovered my eyes. "What the fuck?" when I uncovered my eyes I saw that the duo had escaped. But the most confusing part was that the blast cleaned up the hallway. Absolutely no evidence of our fight was left. Gabe looks around just as confused "ok, please tell me I wasn't just dreaming. Because that has happened ta me before." I walk up to him and begin using heal pulse on him. "No, that definitely happened." "Well, who were they?" I lean on a wall and slowly slump to the floor and shut my eyes. "I don't know." I take a deep breath "look, Gabe, let's not tell the girls about this. Alexis is the type ta worry she'll grill us with questions we can't possibly have the answers to. And for some reason… I just really wanna forget this happened." Gabe gives me a look for a second but then nods. He gives me his hand and pulls me up. He gives me a big and childish smile. "Let's get back to class."

* * *

 **Alexis' POV, after School**

Students begin pouring out as the last bell rings. I just follow the wave of pokemon and let my mind wander. Nobody could account for a large amount of time. But the weirdest part of it was that nobody seems to care there was a large lapse in time for us. _"Was it all in my head?"_ I head towards the courtyard and sit on a bench. I sit there in a stupor, trying to figure what was going on was real or fake. I heard the bench creak as someone sits next to me. "Hey, Noe-" I cut myself off when I see the pokemon next to me isn't my Noel. He's a sandslash. About a year or two older. He wore a white t-shirt covered in blue Xs. He wore a pair of camo pant and white sneakers. "hi." He gives me a friendly wave. "My name's Max." before I can reply I hear the bench creak again as more pokemon show up. One was a lucario, one was a Salazzle, and the last of them was dragonite. "Sup max, who's this?" the dragonite was the first to speak. "Oh, I'm Alexis." He leans on the table "well nice to meet ya. I'm Jacob, the salazzle there is Jessica, and that ever silent lucario is Minato" Jessica gives a wave hello and Minato just gives a nod. Max coughs out loud to get some attention. "These are my friends, as you can see. Anyway we're going to go grab some burgers and I was wondering if you'd like to join us." They seemed nice, but I had to deal with a lot of stuff from my mom. "I'm sorry, but I'm really busy today. And I have to head home shortly. I'm just waiting for someone right now." Max looked crestfallen but quickly regained his smile "Alright, thanks anyway." I decided to spend some time with the pokemon with some idle chit chat. Then I hear my name being called behind me. I turn around to see my favorite (and technically also least favorite) zangoose making his way towards me. "Hey, Noey." I stand up and begin to walk towards him with a bit of bounce in my step. He puts his guitar case down gently as I get close. I wrap my arms around him and pull him into a quick kiss. "How was your day?" he asked as he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder "fine, but something off happened today and I need to talk to you and Leon about it later." We stand there for a moment enjoying each other's company when a familiar pair of hands pulls us apart "ok, ok, break it up you two. I can only hold my lunch for so long." Alexis and I turn to see Blaze and Gabe. Noel gives a sheepish look to Blaze while I glare at her. "Dammit, woman will you not stop until you ruin every single moment Noel and I have." She just chuckles at us. She was about to say something but stop and looked behind me. I turn to see the group of pokemon I was just talking to looking at us. "Oh sorry, these were some pokemon I was just talking to. There's Max, Jessica, Jacob, and Minato." I introduce them in turn. They all greet my own social group with theirs. As they walk towards us I notice Noel and Gabe suddenly stiffen. They both suddenly had their guards so up. Max walks up to Noel. "Hiya I'm Max." Max raised a claw to shake with Noel. But as soon as he did, Noel jumps back. He looked really on edge. Noel realized what he did and quickly fixes himself. Oh s-s-sorry, I don't k-know what got into me." Noel clumsily took Max's claw in his paw and shook it. I turn to see Gabe and Minato glaring daggers at each other. "Well on that awkward note." Jessica speaks out. "we really need to get going guys." Jessica's group all agree and begins to leave. As they do, Jessica shoots a look back at me. Blaze and I notice Noel and Gabe relax. As if their spines decompressed. "What is up with you two?" Blaze chastised them. Gabe looks towards the ground "I don't like them." Gabe says in a childish manner. She turns to Noel who's trying to stop his shaking arm. "Something was o-off about them, really off." I see Leon takes over. "They were dangerous. I don't know why but everything in me is telling me ta stay away from them." I look back in the direction they left in. they seemed fine. Sure they were a bit off, but my own group wasn't exactly the picture of social grace. "Well, I gotta head home" Blaze pipes up. "And Gabe you got basketball practice today." A look of realization comes across his face. He must have forgotten. We bid Gabe and Blaze farewell as they go off to their own things. "oh, I just remembered. I got a present for you Noey. I forgot to give them to you yesterday." I reach into my backpack. I pull out a pink box from my bag and turn to him. I walk up to him and hand him the box. "Are these?" "Mm-hm." He quickly tears into the box. Inside were frosted cinnamon rolls. I make them for Noel every once in a while and he absolutely loves them. He quickly grabs one and starts stuffing his face. A goofy but happy smile on his face, a bit of icing stuck to his cheek. _He looks so cute."_ he reaches for a second one but I take the box away from him. "Slow down Noey. These are for you to eat during work." He looks sad but nods his head. "B-but just one more would be ok, right?" he sounded like a child right now. He had this cute pleading look in his eyes. _"No Alexis, fight it."_ "No Noel, these are to get you through work today. And once you start eating, you don't stop. Besides, isn't today supposed to be super busy." "Oh yeah, were having a big sale on shounen manga." He puts his paw on his chin. "But that means I'll get a bonus. H-how about we go somewhere fancy soon? Like Aura Tower." He tried his best to hide his stutter, but it seems asking me out still made him nervous. "Ooo a fancy dinner? Is someone trying to spoil me?" I wrap my arms around his neck and lean in close. "Maybe after dinner, I can _spoil_ you?" the results I was going for were achieved. His blush consumed his entire face and he started to fidget in my hold. I giggle again and step back from him. "Alright, you have work and I have to head home." I begin to leave but suddenly Noel grabs my paw. He had a serious look on his face. "Are you going to be ok?" I turn around and put my paw to Noel' cheek to reassure him "I'll be fine Noel. I can deal with my parents." He nods his head and we make our way out of school. We walk together for a while before Noel and I have to take separate streets. I gave him a heated kiss and we said goodbye. _"Now to deal with my mother."_ She'll probably just lecture me and talk about how Noel is no good. But I've learned to deal with it.

* * *

 **Max's POV, school courtyard**

"Are you sure it's her?" Jacob asked me with skepticism in his voice. My entire group turns to face me. "Yeah, she's definitely the last one."

* * *

 **Noel' POV, Noel's apt, Night**

 _~everything hurts. ~_ I sluggishly walk into my apartment and lock the door behind me. **(Just be glad ya made it through the day.)** I walk over to my couch and flopped onto it, an arm and leg dangling off. _~I can't believe that snorlax tried to haggle down the price of that Attack on Titan manga. ~_ **(I can't believe ya hid in the bathroom for ten minutes.)** I weakly reach for the remote and start flicking through channels. _~I didn't 'hide' in the bathroom. ~_ _ **(Noel, ya seem ta forget I share this pitiful sack of meat we are forced to call a body. I saw you just sitting there.)**_ All I could do is groan at his insulting remark. I could sense something was on his mind. _~Leon, what's wrong? You seem off. ~_ He lets out a sigh in our mind. _**(We could've lost.)**_ _~Hmm? ~_ _ **(we could've lost Noel. If it wasn't for Gabe we could've, no, I would've lost. Not only that, I would have lost if ya hadn't jumped in.)**_ He let out a growl of frustration. _**(And ta top today's shit show off. Who the hell were those two assholes and who, no, WHAT THE FUCK WERE THOSE POKEMON TALKING TO ALEXIS?)**_ _~Leon, do you think you could have known them? ~_ _ **(Noel, I know only the people you know. But that symbol that fox had… I think, no, I KNOW I've seen it before. And then… there was those pokemon.)**_ _~what about them? ~_ _ **(….. they just made me nervous.)**_ _~were you afraid? ~_ I walk over to my closet and change into some sweat pants and a t-shirt. _**(Noel, I'm never afraid. they just… made me nervous. Like they could really hurt us.)**_ _~I-it's ok to be a bit intimidated Leon. ~_ _ **(I WASN"T NOEL!)**_ His scream made me jump a little. _**(I'm never supposed ta be afraid Noel. I'm supposed to be strong.)**_ _~ You ARE strong. ~_ _ **(look… I think I need some time ta myself.)**_ _~ Leon, I…. Leon, listen… it doesn't matter to me if you're scared. You're strong when I need you. you're my best friend. ~_ I didn't hear a response. Which means Leon had already isolated himself. Today was really exhausting. So I don't think I could play any video games tonight. I climb intobed, and prepare to sleep. But I doubt I'll be able to talk to Leon in my dreams. My eyes shut as I let sleep overtake me.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Me: thanks for reading the latest chapter of We Are a Demon. And sorry this took so long to update. I've been procrastinating A LOT. But I don't want to give this story up.**

 **Leon: Oh you better not give up.**

 **Blaze: Because we'll kill you. And let's face it, no one will notice you're missing,**

 **Me: Ouch.**

 **Alexis: come on Unbound, you have to keep the story going.**

 **Me: that actually sound like you encouraging-.**

 **Alexis: You can't cut my Noel time short.**

 **Me: And there it is. As always constructive criticism is welcomed, I seek to improve. But don't be insulting**

 **Unboundheart, signing off**


End file.
